


Her Cousin

by Madame_Samovar



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Samovar/pseuds/Madame_Samovar
Summary: A new year begins at Cackle's. A new teacher for a new subject arrives. And it seems Hecate is willingly kept in the dark about it.New female character for a new romance with Hecate Hardbroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Cackle Academy was vibrant with all the girls chatting in its corridors before their first lesson, colourful sashes mingling together, excited voices, a new year to begin.  
Each and everyone of the teacher enjoyed it in their own way; Miss Drill was barely able to contain herself laughing for pretty much everything; Mr Rowan-Webb was high on flies; Miss Bat smiling from one ear to the other; Miss Cackle quietly glowing; and Miss Hardbroom ...  
Well Hecate was delighted, conflictedly so. She was delighted and irritated by the general shamble. But she had made a promise, and true to her word she always was. The harsh disciplinarian that she was known for had caved at her best friend demand. Pippa had coaxed her with tea and pine-flavoured-boudoirs on a summer afternoon to be more lenient with the girls. “To show the girls in a more conventional manner that you care for them.” Miss Hardbroom as a strict and meticulous pedagogue had had a hard time to understand that insuring a bright education and a spotless knowledge was a more subtle manner of being loving with those children. In a less demonstrative way. And that another approach after all the trying moments of last semester would be most welcomed. It had taken Pippa Pentangle, that knew her better than any living soul, to know that she indeed cared deeply for the young witches and that she had a tough time gathering that it had to be shown not out of weakness, but out of strength. Sort of a duty Pippa had summarized, to convey the idea to be taken care of and safe. Three tea-pots and a thimbleful of liquor. And an over-pet Morgana.  
So in the stone corridors, Hecate made sure to look cross at the sound nuisance but let it go for once. It didn’t go unnoticed by Ada, who shot her a grateful look.  
“Well aren’t we a bit tame today Miss Hardbroom? No detention threat for that awful racket on first day?” laughed Dimity.  
“Are you volunteering for one Miss Drill? I would hate to disappoint you.” Replied on a soft tone Hecate. Soft, too soft. It came out almost velvety. And Goddess knew how embarrassment took hold of her as soon as the words left her mouth. At least it left Dimity too stunned to answer. She avoided carefully to meet eyes with other co-workers by looking at her python black boots. Still terribly high massive heels, but a nice discreet new touch with the python texture. Though barely anyone would notice the detail. It was for her only to enjoy the scales. Tasty, classy yet sharp. When she looked up, catching Ada’s eyes, shining playfully, she knew Ada noticed, emphasizing with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well the girls are going to take their breakfast and get reacquainted with each others peacefully, no lessons shall start before 9H30.” Announced Ada.  
“Sure, they’re more excited than a first day of spring beehive!” laughed Miss Bat.  
“I suppose that would make up for the tardiness of few.” Quipped Hecate looking at her beloved watch around her neck.  
“Isn’t it wonderful to have a bit of fresh blood in our flock this year?” said Algernon.  
“Though Hecate do be a dear, and don’t scare off the poor bird. Like you did with Julie. Fresh company for old bones can’t be bad.” Went quite frankly Miss Bat.  
“Hardly see what you’re talking about Gwen.” The simple act of calling the older witch by her first name rewarded her with a kind smile. She knew that now that Miss Bat was married, and that she had been her maid of honour, her frightening face wouldn’t stop Gwen from saying the blunt truth to her. In some ways it irked her. In more ways she was grateful, and liked her for it.  
Suddenly the air felt different, and familiar. Before the door opened of its own volition, Hecate knew who had just arrived. Clad in a very pink dress, a pointy hat, broom in hand, entered Pippa Pentangle. Obviously the girls shouted of delight at the sight, and the witch had a few moments before reaching the staff group.  
“Well met my dears! Oh what a fine morning to start this new term!” She kissed each of them on the cheek, giving a full kiss on the cheek to Hecate. Privilege and damnation of the best friend she thought blushing.  
“And to what do we owe the pleasure Miss Pentangle? Though it is always a delight to have you around, shouldn’t you be at Pentangle today of all days?” asked Ada  
“The lessons will only start this afternoon so I thought I would fly here with my cousin for her first day.”  
“Aren’t you quite of age to have a cousin attending Cackle?” blurted Hecate.  
Hopefully Pippa talked her language and understood the point in the question without being offended. Though it got her a general pointed look from her colleagues.  
“You’re sweet darling, but my cousin is TEACHING here this year. I thought you knew.”  
But something in Pippa's innocent voice told her that she purposefully for a very good though not uncovered yet reason shouldn’t have known. And that quite worried her. Please not again a non-magical person. PLEASE. ‘VE BEEN THERE DONE THAT. OH GODDESS NOT AGAIN. ANYTHING. Oh and Pippa’s COUSIN. What about if she dislikes him, torment him on a whim and lose Pippa because of it? NO. SHE WILL NOT ALLOW IT. She will restrain herself. OH GODDESS NOT ANOTHER FRAUD LIKE MISS MOULD. BE QUIET HECATE IT’S PIPPA’S FAMILY.  
As Hecate’s brain went wild with questions bubbling on its own, Algernon prodded gently the other headmistress to talk.  
« So your cousin teaches art I presume ? »  
« No » explained Miss Cackle waiting a beat for Pippa to agree, « I took the decision not to fill the position of art teacher this year and take in a new subject. AS it is allowed in the witches’ code. » she quickly added looking at Hecate.  
“That is?” Hecate answered  
“My cousin, amongst a wide range of many talents, is a specialist in Elemental Magic.” Beamed Pippa pride obvious.  
“Well flying on a broomstick doesn’t seem like one of them I gathered.”  
Two elbows found their way to each side of her ribs, Ada and Gwen giving her THE look. THE look that made the tall witch wince internally. Fuck her human being skills.  
“I did not say she was flying on a broomstick.”  
“Well she better not fly under it.”  
When Pippa was about to Hiccup-reprimand-her, a large gust of wind washed over the entrance hall. It was heavily scented with rain, blue spruce, and sweet basil. Strange yet terribly entrancing Hecate thought. She had never smelled something as such. She could feel the hair of her neck rise as the wind brushed against her skin in a mischievous manner, leaving a shudder in its way.  
“Oh cousin stop teasing, would you? Hecate is just poking fun at you.” Pippa said gently.

Slowly air and wind got consistent and in a elegant whirl revealed a woman holding with one hand a sumptuous straw sun hat. When the blue silk of her dress stopped flapping, she greeted everybody. Everybody that was quite dumbfounded. The students still not having their breakfast started whispered in awe. To Pippa’s greatest pride.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an english writer, corrections would be much appreciated. And general comments :)

“ Well met Miss Cackle. It is a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for a certain tardiness, cumuli have been quite ticklish today, then I guess it is a good omen.” Chirped the witch, and gave Ada a French “bise” with genuine affection. The headmistress blinked a few times, slightly surprised, but warmly took one of her hand. “You’re at the right place at the right time, welcome at Cackle’s Miss Halcyon.” 

“Oh do call me Vesta, please.” She answered brightly.

Brightly. That was a feeble word to describe the light that was brought to the room since Vesta appeared out of thin air. Correction made, she had materialize built from thin air thought Hecate. And it made a sizable difference. 

“Miss Rowan-Webb-Bat, but do call me Gwen dear, we are so delighted to have you with us. And this is my husband, Mr Algernon Rowan-Webb.”

“A pleasure.” 

All of them introduced themselves, and to every witch and wizard of the staff Vesta Halcyon delivered a bise on each cheek. Leaving them quite dazzled, except for Pippa who knew the best was yet to come.

“Ah!” She exclaimed joining happily her hands in a precious manner “And so it leaves us with Miss Hecate Hardbroom, deputy headmistress I believe?” the witch said. She planted her blue eyes firmly on Hecate gauging her reaction, amused. Much like her cousin who was about to summon a donut to watch the rest of the episode, but alas it would have to wait. 

“You believe correctly, though it is hardly matter to such enthusiasm.” answered sternly Hecate. 

Vesta had the same glow than Pippa. She was not so blonde, a darker shade of honey blonde with her short bob haircut. Though they seemed to share the same sense of humour that was beyond Hecate’s grasp. 

“Oh but it is.” Miss Halcyon answered softly. She paused looking around Miss Hardbroom thoughtfully, before returning her focus on her. “It is indeed. Any friend of Pippa is a friend of mine.” She reinforced that statement grabbing lightly Hecate by her upper arms to ground her, giving her a delicate full kiss on each cheek. Though the touch was barely more than a butterfly touch, the warmth that spread on the dark witch skin was intense. When she would have jolted with panic at the intimate contact with a stranger, something happened. Hecate could think, no could feel, what is was like to be a bloom in a sunny meadow. Odd. Silly. Yet. The easy brush of the breeze, the intense sun gorging her limbs. The colour of her petals spreading at the offering. 

And then she was back. 

Pippa hawked to un-freeze a very silent and very still Miss Hardbroom. Vesta stepped back allowing her a space to recover. Bless it be Felicity arrived clearing the air. 

“Well met professor, I am Felicity Foxglove, reporter for the Daily Bubble at Cackle’s. We all saw you transferred here before, how did you do that? You must have come from awfully far if Miss Pentangle came by broomstick.” She smiled a million dollar smile to Pippa, fan as ever. 

“It had nothing to do with a transference spell Miss Foxglove.” Answered flatly Hecate 

“Well met Miss Foxglove, I am Miss Halcyon, your new teacher. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Please do not go all French on your greetings with the girls Miss Halcyon.” Commented Hecate.

“Hiccup.” Warned Pippa in a breath so none but the recipient would hear it.

“Well dear Miss Floxglove it was because as your so smart Miss Hardbroom mentioned earlier, it wasn’t a transference spell. Which I heard she was quite hooked on by the way.” She winked at the girl who grinned brightly in answer at the sneaky remark. 

“Melliflu...” warned Pippa again. 

“Then what was it Miss Halcyon? It was very pretty to watch.” Told Felicity in awe.

She bent as if to share a secret, and lowered her voice.

“I let the wind carry me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after the arrival pupils finally complied and went to have a long breakfast, celebrating to see each others again after the school holidays. Miss Tapioca’s porridge was even quite edible, perks on having found a new interest in cooking after spending so much time teaching Beatrice Bunch.

Pippa had partaken with the staff members and the students cheerfully, it was indeed a beautiful morning. Hearing the plans the headmistress had made for this new year was refreshing and everyone was happily giving his point of view, experience, idea to share and even create future events.

“So Pentangle’s students are to take care of the gardens in turn, I thought of an observation period first. Following the progress and the cares that are needed for each magical plant but then I talked about it to Vesta around our weekly cuppa. And she had a different point of view. Did you not cousin?” Pippa laughed at the memory.

“Well yes quite.” Answered shortly Vesta, somehow a bit embarrassed.

“What did you think of it then?” Asked Ada, who was absolutely captivated by the subject.

“Mmmmh...” Vesta made a non committal noise while patiently sipping her tea before continuing “I thought it was far too easy.”

Pouring herself another cup magically, Hecate raised her head from the task, interested.  
She studied the woman in front of her. Miss Halcyon dulcet demeanour, her womanly dress, her straw hat, the warmth of her touch, and her being Pippa’s cousin would make one assumes that she was a lenient type of teacher. At the sight of the straw hat, Hecate had thought GREAT another hippie-witch. But there was wit, a charm, a bright eye that wrapped this present in a whole more complex package. And she wanted her hands on it to feel it edges and its clues.

At the thought she nearly overfilled her cup and stopped before spilling her tea. Literally. What was wrong with her this morning?

“Would you mind pursuing sentences beyond seven words to enlighten us with this opinion of yours without being begged to do so, perhaps?” said slowly HB

“Careful Miss Hardbroom, one might think you’re interested.” Teased Vesta but before Hecate could retort something she pursued “As I was saying, an observation period seemed far too easy. Since when gardening is to look, if not overlook, without stooping and getting your hands dirty? (she let her peachy lips roll the last word slowly, eyeing the deputy headmistress) DO NOT misunderstand me, there is a fair amount of observation and letting nature do its own share in tending to sacred herbs. (she added this part before Hecate could interrupt her to do so herself, so she sat listening closing her mouth, stunned.) Children must taste the hard work of gardening, the sweat and the joy of it. Surely Pippa filled me in on the amount of work that could be expected at their age, she is so gifted in educational matters. I would have been far too harsh myself.” She added the last part eyeing her cousin lovingly. Yes Vesta Halcyon was very proud of her cousin, it showed.

“You’re a sweet heart. Vesta is passionate about magical care of the earth.”

“So what do you think Miss Hardbroom?” Enquired mirthfully the younger witch

“ I ... I can see the logic behind this reasoning.” Said HB spooning her oatmeal

“Oh come on HB say you agree and be done with it. Your spiky disciplinarian heart can’t resist to such tough teaching method.” Bantered Dimity making the other teachers laugh. No one expecting HB to answer.

“I do agree. Under proper supervising of course.”

Silence.

“Thank you Miss Hardbroom. You’re right, as ever.” Purred Vesta making a long eye contact with the brunet. Her eyes add an uncommon mix of colours vastly blue, flickers of green and grey, a spark of orange in the middle. And a very dangerous intensity. But Hecate didn’t shy away.

Pippa could decipher the beginning of a smile forming at the corner of her friend’s mouth. Knew it- she thought biting into her morning-donut. You have to treat yourself don’t you?

“Miss Halcyon I know it is quite early to speak about such matters, but do you own gardening skills in a practical manner?”

“Call me Vesta please.”

Pippa laughed so hard she had to put her hand in front of her mouth not to cough her bite.

“If she has gardening skills? Ada, she can barely stand two days without covering herself with mud.”

“Seriously Pipp’ not fair.” Grumbled Vesta. But Pippa had an audience and she knew how to tell a good story.

“The first Pentangle’s gardens were designed by magical gardeners, that were highly recommended in their profession.”

“Florists.” Grumbled Vesta resentful.

“But you know the plants though growing to a steady path didn’t seem so thrilled about nor the design nor the location. So I asked Vesta to come over to have a look.”

“Did you try to say no to Pippa? A dauting task, unsuccessful so far.” Joked Vesta

“ She had one look at the plants, and plunged her fingers into the earth. After few minutes, she rubbed the soil between her palms and let it fall back.”

“I was a bit upset that day.”

“ CERES LEFT TIT! BLOODY FLORISTS!” imitating Vesta’s voice “You almost punched the gardener when he told you that he had given the plants the full range of growing-bright-potions-and-supplements. In few weeks she managed to rearrange the plants, harmonize them with their surrounding, and take care of the soil.”  
“Damn bat-piss juice.” Mumbled, getting an elbow from her cousin.

  
“You do seem quite passionate about the subject indeed Vesta.” Laughed Ada at the impersonation. “Well I would hate for you to feel homesick, and I had at heart a greenhouse project that never had its chance lacking a person to do the heavy lifting and to tend properly to it. Cackle’s truly misses a proper garden. Last time Miss Hardbroom had to send the girls on a collecting-punishment trip to Hollow Woods to restock our supplies.”

  
Pippa and Vesta chocked on their breakfast simultaneously.

  
“Really Hecate?” Pippa said

  
“Untroubled peace for more than a century in these woods, besides the girls were properly escorted by a teacher.”

  
“Miss Mould.” Snickered Miss Drill gently.

  
“If you judge it was safe enough to send the girls, I take your word for it.” Said casually Miss Halcyon. “Though if you’re willing I’d like to have a moment with you at your earliest convenience so you could detail to me the full length of your needs...” she paused seeping her tea at an impromptu moment “regarding the ingredients for your potion classes and Cackle’s general supplies. Then we will be able to look at the grounds and establish a first idea of what could be done.”

  
“Oh isn’t it splendid! I’m sure Miss Hardbroom will be thrilled to bring you up to speed on her needs.” Said Ada brightly.

  
It was Hecate’s turn to choke on her breakfast. Goddess hypothecary needs Hecate.

  
“Indeed. I’ll summon you in the days to come.” She answered.

  
“No need to summon me dear colleague, say my name, I’ll hear you.” Said Vesta equally sure of her.

  
“Fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elemental Magic first lesson

By one the first lesson of ElementaL Magic was about to begin with a very excited group of third year. And strictly out of professional duty, without an ounce of curiosity, the deputy headmistress attended. As the pupils excitedly got settled, she went at the back of the room, standing tall, a notepad in her hands. But no one was here.  
Suddenly the window opened with a loud gust, and as she continued her way towards the black board, Miss Halcyon was appearing in her usual whirl. She had changed from her blue dress and straw hat into something much more...masculine. A white shirt buttoned mid torso, trousers, caramel brogues, and a long blue leather overcoat, almost floor length, collar up. She wrote her name with a chalk before turning around to observe the students who grew quieter.  
“Well met all of you, I’m Miss Halcyon your new Elemental teacher. Miss Cackle and I agreed to initiate to this advanced magic only the third, fourth and fifth years. You are supposed to be attentive, curious, cautious and serious in your work. Quietness is not an option in this room, as for your safety as well as your timetable I advise you not to take this requirement lightly. I am incredibly imaginative and restless when it comes to detentions.”  
The room became almost static with silence.  
“ Elemental magic is an incredibly complex, demanding, and dangerous type of magic. But it is also an enlightening, wondrous and ... an impressive one.” She winked, making the students giggle. “I am here to ensure that each and everyone of you can have a safe experience of it, and an enjoyable one.”  
Silence.  
“Good. Now, any questions before we begin?”  
Mildred Hubble raised her hand hesitantly, of course she would have questions.  
“ Yes dear do speak. What is your name?”  
“Mildred, Mildred Hubble Miss.”  
“Miss Hubble, do tell.”  
“Everyone here seems to know what is Elemental Magic Miss, but I’m not sure I do get it fully. I’m sorry.”  
“Obviously you don’t.” Said loudly Ethel.  
“Definition of things define the way we interact with them and their limits, never be sorry to be humble enough to revalue this link. And you are ?”  
“Ethel Hallow.” She answered proudly  
“Miss Hallow then, you are very much encouraged to remain silent during my class otherwise I’ll fine adequate extra work to keep this brain of yours sufficiently busy so it doesn’t remember its good friend mouth.”  
Silence again. Hecate was almost getting aroused by the iron hand in a velvet glove, she was a sucker for authoritative figures.  
“To answer you Miss Hubble, Elemental Magic is the art of connecting directly yourself with the raw elements. When you’re making a potion with Miss Hardbroom (she nodded in respect) you are using ingredients. Each and everyone of them correspond to of an element or several. Potions and spells are an interface to deal with the elements. In Elemental Magic it is to be in direct contact with these elements. And interact with them. It is most dangerous as your body is to be what exchange with them directly. Better?”  
“Much better, thank you Miss Halcyon.” Mildred answered in a delighted smile.  
Elemental magic wasn’t a subject Hecate had heard of profusely. It was ancient and quite difficult to subdue. If Ada and Pippa had told her before she would have had time to get reacquainted with the subject. Now she was left with an unsettling unknown, to which the girls were exposed, and she had no control over.  
“Any more questions?”  
Ethel raised her hand. That was going to be interesting.  
“I haven’t heard much on Elemental Magic, is it because it is as unfashionable as divination that no one teaches it anymore?”  
Miss Halcyon sat on her desk, crossing her legs, gloved hands on her knee, eyeing Ethel with amusement.  
“I have no need to brag about, but it is a difficult subject to master. Hence not so many teachers to teach it.”  
“Not so many? How many are you exactly to master it? A hundredth? If you had taught it to more students perhaps you wouldn’t be so few. Aren’t there more students interested in it? Is that so boring? Pentangle and Amulet weren’t interested to teach it, no?” insisted Ethel.  
“Ethel Hallow.” Hecate stepped in. Ethel pushed too far. Or did she feel protective somehow? Absurd. In the end she sensed Vesta had an answer to these questions, and it wouldn’t be one Ethel would want to hear.  
The woman rose from the desk, and went to tower above Ether Hallow. Something changed about the room, the general feeling of it went dusky, heavier.  
“ Ethel Hallow.” That was all Vesta had said, but it filled the girl with dread. Her voice had gone so loud but she had barely moved her lips.  
After a beat she pursued.  
“ The reason so very few of us teach isn’t because there is a shortage of apprentices. On the contrary, we refuse a consequent amount of them. A consequent part of them have to stop midway during the training. They can’t bear it. Hence they can’t finish the training and become teachers.”  
She let a moment for the information to seep in. The dark-haired witch caught her eye, grasping the full meaning lost on the girls. It rang a bell in Hecate’s memories. She had read somewhere that Elemental Magic apprentices often were gravely injured during the training, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to die before seeing the end of it.  
“ There are three teachers for this subject.”  
“In England?” blurted Ethel  
“In the magical world. And to answer your question Miss Hallow, yes Pentangle and Amulet were very keen on the idea to have me teach at their schools but it is to Cackle’s that I gave my word.”  
She bent a little, her expression morphing into a serious but caring one, watching Ethel.  
“Hopefully it is absolutely safe to experiment its magic, it is only costing you more than you could give when you dedicate yourself to its mastery. I’ll watch you.” The last words were meant as a promise, but not a threat, and though Ether Hallow was a tough girl to deal with, it seemed to appease her, and so she nodded.  
She rose to her full length, and closed the subject saying, a pointed look at a very white Hecate  
“No element, no experiment, no one will hurt you as long as I stand, I promise you girls.”  
It could have seem strange and terribly chivalrous for a perfect stranger to say so, but in the light of the last years at Cackle’s, it found its echo, so all the girls acquiesced seriously at the statement. Including Ethel Hallow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate is seething and goes to Ada for some clarification.

Before she fully transferred to Ada’s office, Miss Hardbroom was already seething.

“Elemental Magic? Do you have any idea of how many apprentices have perished during the training? How many accidents? Goddess Ada the girls can barely restrain themselves to destroy the castle without Miss Halcyon’s help!”

Usually Hecate would have kept a certain calm, but she was worn out by all the dangers she had to ward off for the girls safety. All the worry and the concern was slowly eating her up. And now Ada basically encouraged the girls to play with swords.

“Hecate do sit you’re going to hurt yourself tensing so much.” Ada said firmly.

The tall witch sat twisting her hands.

“Vesta Halcyon is here to make sure no one is harmed in any way.”

She could have taken this for simply a reassurance, but Ada’s ease, the way she didn’t even consider Hecate’s concern meant that she had thought of it before. That the arrival of Vesta Halcyon here had been carefully planned. And she had not been invited to join the conversation. Then she remembered how odd it was for Pippa, that she mirrored every week, not to mention that her COUSIN was to teach at Cackle’s by her best friend’s side.

Not odd, again, planned.

“Is Miss Halcyon working for the Grand Wizard in any capacity?” she asked dryly, oh she was about to be sick.

“Oh no! Merlin no! We both saw how Egbert wasn’t to be trusted.”

“SO WHO IN THE GODDESS NAMES IS SHE SUPPOSED TO BE?” shouted Hecate

She was so tired. And it was only the beginning of the term.

“Someone who cares. Someone who can be trusted.”

It was simple and meagre, but it answered the immediate need for clarification Hecate’s protective mode needed.

“You did not consult me before making this decision.” She said bitterly.

“For the exact reason that led you to barge into my office so forcefully.” Ada said smiling

“ We both know that elemental magic is a rare subject that could benefit the girls’ curriculum and cackle’s one too; that it is very dangerous to master it but not more dangerous than potion to be initiated to it; that Vesta Halcyon is the cousin of your very best friend; and a person I trust. Isn’t it enough for you Hecate? Is it too much to ask of you to accept that another person will have the girls safety at heart? Can’t you rejoice in this perspective?”

“I’ll give some thoughts to your words.”

Before Hecate transferred somewhere else to avoid the discomfort of unnecessary silence, Ada added

“Do you know that Egbert asked Miss Halcyon to be part of the council few years ago?”

The witch stilled her fingers movement, looking at Ada

“Did she quit somehow to grace us with her presence?”

Ada laughed at the barb

“Oh that’s not what Pippa told me.”

Ada was making her asking for it, she knew it.

“And what was her answer then?”

“ Oh nothing very elaborate I’m afraid. I believe it was “Fuck off”.”

They shared a smile and Hecate transferred.

Yes she might give some thoughts to Ada’s words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesta is being vulnerable with Hecate and she has a hard time to accept it.

Skipping the diner Vesta had preferred to let herself slip outside, wandering Cackle’s grounds. Vanishing her shoes and socks away she let out a content sigh at the feel of the damp grass under her feet. Goddesses she was a fucking beatnik sometimes. The courtyard was nice but terribly empty. Grass. Cut. Short. Flat. Urgh. At least the stars weren’t shy tonight. She let the breeze of the night carry her beyond the structure first walls. There. Trees. Messy flowers.

The beginning of wilderness though not quite. She started pulling herself out of immobility, entering motions, whirls, steps, curves. She enjoyed dancing, there was such an intense conversation with things, with energy, with the world and over through movement. It was also a good way to mull over a long day. And nature gave her such a peaceful night to do so, only her overcoat flapping and her ragged breath cut through the dark.

In her mind she took all the languorous pleasure to slowly, meticulously repaint the silhouette of Hecate Hardbroom. The rich blackness of her hair, the severity of her lips, the depth of her voice, and those eyes... at times black with intensity, at times warm wood with emotions. The sway of her hips...

Pippa’s-best-bloody-friend VESTA.

She had to release the overwhelming feelings, she was the cup, she was the water, and it overflowed. She was the toying mind, the sharp sword slashing over and over. Unbalanced.

She rose her hands to the night sky, opening her chest, concentrating, unleashing the excess of water and air. Sensing the currents, she gave into it.

A drop. Heavy on a leaf. And another.

Pouring rain gathered in few instants over Cackle’s, swayed by loud winds. For a storm it wasn’t angry, it wasn’t violent. It was euphoric, it was intense.

It was release.

Pippa had bring up the subject one day while strolling into the Pentangle’s gardens. It was a favour she needed to ask Vesta. The headmistress had asked her to go back to teaching. It had been years since Vesta had stopped teaching. A big favour so. For Miss Halcyon had put an end to her carrier and hadn’t budged on the subject ever since. No matter what the pay was. The pink witch had been quite nervous to explain her reasons. At first Vesta had thought Pippa was putting a good word for Miss Cackle that might wish to hire her. But on the contrary, Pippa had asked Ada to consider taking her cousin in as a new teacher. And now she was asking Vesta to agree to it.

The earth turned swiftly to messy mud, but how she loved it. Undulating with the wind, playing with the rain, her gorgeous coat dirty, her white shirt turning transparent. She did not care.

“It’s not for the teaching itself. Cackle’s has been the scene to several difficult events lately. Though I have no doubt Ada and Hecate will manage perfectly on their own, as they always do, and that they will continue to keep the girls safe ... I can’t be there with the school ... but ... well last time Hecate almost ... and then before she almost forsook her magic to save them all ... I mean... Who will keep them safe?”

Vesta had listened and without all the words out of Pippa’s mind, she had understood. Pippa’s parents had died awhile ago now, and though Pippa had always been popular, she had had a hard time to find a new family of her own. It seemed that in Cackle’s she had the people she loved the most, and couldn’t bare the idea of having them snatched. Not again.

“I suppose that this Hecate wouldn’t stand the idea of being assisted in any sorts if I were to hang around there without real motive. She seems like the lot to handle, we might not work so well together Pipp’.”

“Oh well things may be a bit proving at first, but I’m confident it will work itself out eventually. No, I want you around just in case, she wouldn’t forgive me otherwise.” She had laughed

“You know that I’m not that freshly made as I was before? You could send better than me seriously Pipp’. Sending your favourite chipped tea cup as sweet as it sounds might not be for the best.”

Pippa had swatted her hard.

“Oh do stop that, you’re not damaged. You’re perfect Melliflu. You’re the most powerful witch I know, besides I wouldn’t trust anyone else to watch over them.”

“Consider it done, but you already knew I would say yes so try to pretend you’re surprised.” She had sighed, she couldn’t deny her anything. They had this sister-like bond since childhood. She too had lost a mother and a father in Pippa’s parents when they had passed away.

“You’re the best. Thank you.”

“Mmmmmh.”

“You will love them.”

“You love them, that’s enough for me to love them too. Now get me a donut, and don’t bite into it before I do.”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

As good as she had felt moments ago, she now could feel the need to stop and go to her room.

She was drenched, her makeup ruined, bare feet, but at peace.

The teacher’s wing was quiet, she wouldn’t run into anyone. Well she thought.

Behind her she could feel the atmosphere change, a transference spell as much as a different scent. She smiled still walking.

“You do know that I’m a part of the air surrounding me and it is a part of me, so transferring and creeping up on me isn’t exactly the wisest choice of approaching me, Miss Hardbroom.”

“What gave me away?” she could hear the playfulness in her voice.

“You mean except that propension of yours to transfer at all times? I could smell you.”

She could hear that the footsteps that had began, stopped .

“And how do I smell exactly?”

She spun on her heels, letting Hecate take in her dishevelled appearance. Vesta smirked, after confusion yes she had found exactly where to look. Running a hand in her wet hair, she walked to stand in front of the other witch.

“I’m not quite sure yet, but I’ll make sure to notify you when I am. Though I’m pretty sure I know how I do smell right now.”

“Do you really Miss Halcyon?” she arched her eyebrow, sceptical

“Petrichor-like roughly.”

But before Miss Harbroom could retort, Vesta felt dizzy, a searing pain shot in her chest. Oh not now.

Losing balance she swayed, but before she could fall, two firm hands caught her by the waist. Bringing her quite close.

“ Miss Halcyon? Are you feeling well?” asked Hecate concerned.

Vesta let herself rest for a beat before speaking.

“You won’t like the lie I’m about to say, so let’s say “Not splendidly”.”

She breathed, finding herself really funny.

“Is it really necessary for you to be witty right now?”

“More than ever Miss Hardbroom.” She joked trying to get into a straight position again, but failing. And her mind couldn’t quite get a grip of itself between pain and Hecate’s scent so near, her hands burning through the thin wet barrier of her clothing.

“Do you need any kind of potion for your ailment?” the brunet whispered gently, guessing correctly what was happening.

“It’s in my room, I can take care of it.” She pushed herself forcefully to stand properly.

“Oh stop this non-sense, I’ll help you.” And so Hecate sneaked her arm around Vesta’s waist tugging her closer, walking towards the room.

“You are stronger than what I thought Deputy Headmistress Hecate Hardbroom.” Vesta tried to joke to dissipate the embarrassment. And the heat.

“Should I let you crawl on the floor perhaps?”

“Oh you would enjoy the sight, won’t you?”

“Shameless.”

“Hopelessly so.”

“May I?” she said reaching for the door.

“Be my guest.” She said through gritted teeth

“Here, gently.” Hecate lowered her on the bed.

“I’ll tell Pippa how merciful you were.” Said Vesta half joking half saying goodbye to Hecate so she would take the cue and leave her alone. How embarrassing.

If Hecate got the cue she chose to ignore it.

“You need to get out of this or you will catch death.” She gestured towards the drenched clothing and muddy coat.

“It’s fine.”

“It is not fine.”

Vesta rolled her eyes and struggled to take off her coat. Hecate’s hands landed on her shoulders to assist her in the process. Once the coat off the older witch realized a bit late that it left Vesta in a very wet and very transparent white shirt. Under which, so it seemed, there was no bra. And Vesta was cold. And hot. And getting bothered by the minute as her saviour stare seemed lost. Vesta could feel the warmth of a drying spell washing over her.

“Where is it?” said Hecate recovering her wits

“Where is what?”

“Your potion. For your ailment.” Insisted Miss Hardbroom.

“It’s on the table, I can summon it thank you.” Said a slightly irritated Vesta

“You are not doing any magic in your condition.” Said Hecate striding to retrieve the potion.

“DON’T.”

Vesta closed her eyes a moment. She knew she would understand what was in the vial. And she felt exposed, raw, to share that detail with anyone.

FUCK.

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder beckoning her to open her eyes. And there she was, sat on a bed, Hecate Hardbroom standing in front of her, staring at each other.

Hecate handed her the potion without a word but Vesta knew she had guessed what it was as soon as she had uncorked the vial.

“Thank you Miss Hardbroom. As much as I’m grateful for your company would you mind if I was to retire for the night? Might have caught a cold with all this rain. I feel exhausted.”

“If you’re sure.” Hecate eyed her concerned, the cold excuse was so lame and she obviously wasn’t buying it.

"I am, thank you for your kindness, it is something I cherish dearly in people. I’ll see you fresh and new in the morning.”

“Goodnight Miss Halcyon.”

“Goodnight Miss Hardbroom.”

As soon as Hecate transferred out of the room, Vesta brought the vial to her lips, and drunk the whole magical suppressant.

Sleep, she needed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, friendship at Cackle's, a promise of tea

The breakfast was about to be over and no Miss Halcyon was to be seen at its table.

Hecate had spent an awful night, sleep had evaded her. Her mind was lost in her steaming tea this morning, the comfort of the warm cup in her hands grounding her. She wasn’t sure she should report last night incident to Pippa. She had felt the strong bond between the two of them but she knew too well how privacy sometimes was valuable especially concerning one’s health towards his family. How strange was her cousin. In the darkness of the room she wasn’t sure of what she had seen, but Vesta’s skin near her collar seemed bruised. Scarred. She had looked so vulnerable, but so resilient to pain too, just as people used to it are. Somehow Hecate grasped that this ailment wasn’t new, and wasn’t going away soon. Did Pippa know?

Vesta, such a curious name. The goddess of hearth, of family, of home, guardian of the sacred fire. She had known her for a day but she longed to discover how well the name suited her. Vesta. She liked the sound of it. Without truly noticing her mouth formed the word, saying the name over the brim of her cup.

Her hair raising at the back of her neck pulled her out of her reverie, as she could feel the wind brush her back, so gently. She didn’t have to look to know that Vesta was appearing at her side. She smiled at her cup.

“Such a lucky cup to have you smiling this way early morning.” Vesta whispered teasingly.

“It is hardly early in the morning.” Hecate answered falsely detached

“Well met Miss Halcyon.” Greeted Miss Bat

“Well met Miss Bat. Where are my manners? I apologize, well met all of you!” she chuckled as she rose and give to everyone a single kiss on the cheek. Starting with Miss Bat who made her happy-beloved-Granny-face.

Gone was the blue coat today, she had opted for a black hat with a green sash, yellow top, green jacket embroidered with flowers, fitting trousers, and a pair of python black boots Hecate could only agree with.

When she came at Hecate’s side, Hecate pretended not to understand what was her intention and took a sip of her tea, clutching the cup harder, raising eyebrows in absent defiance. But instead of kissing her on the cheek, Vesta sat back next to her. Hecate put her cup down. Vesta reached out to take one of her hand in her own. She bore her eyes into hers, so gently, so silently. Hecate made her face “I just bite into a lemon” but relaxed into the careful hold.

As fast as it had happened it ended. It was a feather thank you.

“So how was your first night into the castle? We missed you at dinner.” Said Gwen.

“I was in need of a bit of a fresh air I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I actually might have to decorate my room to feel more homey, but I have the feeling that Cackle’s stones are slowly accepting me as one of their own.”

The statement was odd in what seemed to be Vesta-kind-of-odd, as she felt something deeper and when she brought it to the others it took a time to bloom to full comprehension. Though it seemed Miss Bat understood.

“Oh that’s wonderful news. What about we lend you a hand my dear? A whole space to decorate and settle is magically draining.”

“Sure thing! We could use the time to get better acquainted. You know we are a big family here, even with HB. Especially with HB.” teased Miss Drill, with and underlying fondness under her words.

Since the whole Indigo Moon drama, she had started to express and show more openly kindness to Hecate. Though Hecate had a difficult time to handle it often, she appreciated the gesture.

“May I help too? I know you probably want to congregate between witches on this one but I would like to help. Maybe I could go to the woods and bring you a bit of nature for your indoor space so you don’t feel all grey between stone walls?” said Algernon

“I’d love to, you’re all so kind. 4 o’clock for a decorating tea time then? All help is welcome, even if it’s just to sit and sip your tea in a corner.” She answered brightly, the last part being directed to Hecate for sure. She smiled, she did.   
And so it was settled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reckless Vesta wants to make an elemental magic demonstration, and it ends with Hecate beating the shit out of her. Wanted a bit of epicness

“So Miss Hallow could you tell me few earth attributes? Ones that struck you.”

Ethel positively glowed.

“Sure thing Miss Halcyon. All links to physical matters for example, it is an inert energy but I didn’t interpret it as a derogatory property.”

“How so?”

“It is to be grounded, you could use it to be able to stand against an important force.”

“Very good Miss Hallow. Though I want all of you to become aware about the terms like “using” elements, try to say “to solicit” “to tap in” “to share a quality with an element” now that you’re studying the subject. So you don’t fool yourself thinking you can actually bend an element to your will.” Said gently Miss Halcyon.

It has been a very good lesson so far, the girls had obediently all learned the element qualities she had explain last time. Vesta thought it was time to reward them a bit.

“As you all have been really attentive and participated well, I think it is time to have a bit of fun girls. WHILE still learning AND respecting a certain order and safety rules, surely?”

“Yes Miss Halcyon” they all promised, already thrilled

“Miss Hallow would you mind helping me by asking sweetly to Miss Hardbroom if she would like to assist me for a demonstration? Tell her I’d be honoured to have her with us. We will be in the courtyard.”

“Right away Miss.” Said a too happy Ethel, and so she quickly left the room.

“Girls it is time to make our way to courtyard for the demonstration, quietly in respect for your friends that won’t have as much fun as we will.”

The girls were excited but mainly made it to the courtyard without too much noise. Dimity was here telling the students to put away their broomsticks.

“Miss Drill, is the courtyard still of any use to you? I’d like to borrow it for a demonstration.” Asked Vesta

“Sure no problem, we had finished.”

“Thank you dear, see you later for the tea?”

“Won’t miss it!”

Ah the scent again.

“Good you could join us Miss Hardbroom, I’m in desperate need of your strong hands.”

She turned around just in time to see Hecate swallow hard. Good indeed.

“Well here I am.” She blandly said

“Girls please step next to the structure wall for a safe space, I’ll cast a protection barrier but you’ll still be able to hear and watch, alright?”

They all nodded. Vesta mumbled something and with a breath the air solidified into a translucent wall.

“Perhaps you could tell me what you expect me to do?”

“Absolutely I’ll just need to change in my battle clothes first.”

“Battle clothes? Surely you’re not thinking about...”

Vesta clothes morphed into another set. A short black leather jacket et thick black leather trousers, and matching gloves. Very fitted. Almost armour-like.

“Girls as we said before one of the earth properties is inertia, all that applies to the physical realm including being grounded. I’m going to share these qualities. The game is simple: I’m going to stand, and Miss Hardbroom is going to try to make me fall. By any means necessary.”

Hecate looked at her taken aback. Vesta knew if she had known what it is was about before she wouldn’t had agreed to it. Now she had to. And Vesta was thrilled.

“You can’t be serious. I’m not going to wrestle you like a sailor.”

“As much as I’d like the picture, you my dear Miss Hardbroom are a very powerful witch, you can think of several ways to make me fall.” She smirked.

“Miss Halcyon what...”

“Make me fall Hecate.”

The use of her first name snapped something in her. And Vesta understood she had hit the competitive nerve she suspected Hecate had. She will make her fall. Or try to.

“I will. Girls you are witnesses that Miss Halcyon insisted on being fairly beaten, and that I’ll tend to her with potions later.”

“Will you?”

“After you fall on your pretty face that is.” Answered Hecate brushing her sleeves.

“I don’t know what is most shocking that you seriously think that you can make me fall or that you noticed that I am very pretty indeed.”

“I did not say “very”.”

Vesta laughed. Hecate Hardbroom, you are exquisite.

“Let’s do this, I’ll get prepared if you don’t mind Miss Hardbroom. Wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Of course.”

Vesta stood square, strong on her legs. She opened her palm towards the ground. Closing her eyes, she hummed quietly the tune earth would echo. When the echo reached her she smiled sweetly. Such a warm welcome. She slowly spread her energy into the ground meeting what had echoed, mergeg with it. Then she tapped into the power from below. After few seconds she felt the pull. She felt mighty. Every cell of her body synthesizing stone, rocks, unmovable mountains. She braced herself.

“Go on Hecate, give me your best shot.”

“Suit yourself, Vesta.”

She didn’t had the time to marvel at the sound of her name on Hecate’s lips as Miss Hardbroom rose her hand sending a swift magical charge to her. It travelled the space and hit her moderately. She didn’t move from an inch. Eliciting a “Wow” reaction from the girls.

Hecate sent another spell that wrapped itself around Vesta’s ankle. She pulled it but nothing happened.

“Oh surely Hecate you have more in store for me, don’t you?” Vesta teased.

She was going to push her hard, to get a full attack.

“Merely stretching myself.” Sternly answered Hecate.

Miss Halcyon could sense Hecate’s excitement at the challenge. The tall brunet raised one hand towards the sky and gathered a nocturnal blinding light around it. Biting her lower lip in concentration she waited. The more she waited the more Vesta knew what she was going to get: the beating she asked for. Hecate release the energy loudly towards the still standing blondie. It grew larger within each meter that it crossed. Vesta closed her eyes before the impact.

The blow was massive, she was pushed far away by its strength, her shoes digging deeply into the mud. But stand she still did.

They were both panting of exertion. The blow had hurt she had to say. And she knew Hecate had spent a considerable amount of energy to deliver it. She was truly impressed by the power her colleague had summoned. It was raw, it was sacred and dusky.

It was personal.

They kept looking at each others defiantly.

“Please don’t hurt yourselves!” Shouted Mildred

“Miss Hubble if I so much see you approaching the barrier I’ll give you an lifetime detention.”

And it wasn’t Miss Hardbroom that had spoken.

“Being gallant I give you one last shot.” Vesta said grinning at her, grating on her as best as she could.

“You asked for it, for the record.”

Hecate stretched her black nails up, casting a weather spell, stretching her glamourous silhouette in a dramatic manner. But Goddess it worked so well.

“Are you planning on watering me to death Miss Harbroom?” She said looking at the clouds needing a distraction.

When she saw the lightning gathering she understood what Hecate was up to.

F-U-C-K.

It was going to hurt, badly.

Vesta raised her hands to protect herself.

A single strike descended upon her, with all the might it had collected it crashed on her in a dreadful cracking noise.

There was a smoke screen that gradually dissipated itself.

Vesta was nowhere to be seen anymore.

Instead there was a gigantic crater of burnt earth.

Hecate felt sick instantly. The fool.

She ran to the spot where herbs was singed.

Oh Goddess what has she done?

The girls were starting to panic slightly.

“Where is Miss Halcyon?” said Mildred

“Oh my crap is she dead?” said Maud.

Hecate kneeled and laid a hand against the charred soil.

She could feel... a beat? A heartbeat. What the ... ?

A well manicured fist erupted from the ground, and an other one. Oh thank the Goddesses.

Slowly Vesta extracted herself from the earth. When she got out to her waist Hecate noticed that she looked... thrilled.

She helped her to get her legs out and get her to a standing position.

“It becomes quite a habit of yours to pull me up when I fall.” She smiled smugly at her

“What possessed you to push me so hard to hurt you? I could have killed you! You fool!” angrily whispered a livid Hecate.

Her heart had almost gave up when she had thought she had fried Pippa’s cousin. In front of the girls. At her working place.

But before Miss Halcyon could answer, the barrier faded and the girls rushed. Twenty of them, to hug Vesta.

“So what do you think girls, did Miss Hardbroom won the competition?” she laughed all dirty and hugged

“She totally kicked your arse with all your respect professor.” Answered Ethel

“She did not fall she was buried alive.” Mildred protested.

“That’s sweet of you to stick up for me Miss Hubble, won’t forget it. But I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Miss Hallow: Miss Hardbroom totally beat me up. And I enjoyed it immensely.” Miss Halcyon gave her a look Hecate could quite decipher nor explain but it sent pleasant shivers through her body.

They all laughed.

After all the stress of the situation she joined the collective laugh too. It was quieter and a bit refrained not to look careless in front of the students but she did laugh. It had been a long time.

“Oh oh careful girls on the hugging-mania, might have broken a wrist and a rib here.” Happily grimaced Vesta.

Obviously. Obviously that reckless insufferable woman would have to injure herself.

“Miss Hardbroom said she would tend to you after hurting your pretty f...”

“Yes Miss Hubble I remember perfectly well what I promised.” Snapped an embarrassed Hecate

Mildred grinned at her knowingly. After all the troubles they went through together the previous years, even though she would never admit it aloud, Mildred Hubble known her quite well. And she was teasing her innocently right now.

“But first girls, we have to finish properly this lesson.” Said Miss Halcyon, she unconsciously leaned into Hecate’s side.

The other witch could feel her aura had weakened and how exhausted she was.

“Be a sweetheart and don’t contradict me now. Please.” Vesta whispered while summoning cushions, blankets, the girls notebooks and pens so they could take notes.

Hecate answered silently placing a hand on her shoulder blade to provide her support. So Vesta finished her lesson emphasizing that elemental magic was not making anyone invincible, a summary of how she was able to canalize the earth energy and mould it to a specific purpose, and the homework.

“And now to finish I’d like you to be grateful, and cheer a little bit if you’d like to, an awe-inspiring Miss Hardbroom. I hope you realize how lucky you are to be taught by her and to be place under her care.” Said Vesta, gazing quite fondly at her.

And the girls actually cheered her whole heartedly, Mildred Hubble louder than anyone else.

Though she hated racket and being the centre of attention, it felt good.

She knew she was blushing, but it was as much for the girls cheering her, as much for Vesta’s words. It was so ... considerate. It felt elating, a relief even, not to be the severe, the bad one, for once.

“Alright girls you’re all free to go, do spend a lovely day. Can’t wait to see you all again.”

The girls were leaving but Hecate didn’t transfer them immediately to her potion lab, she could sense Vesta had something else to do first.

“Would you mind to help me down? I have to heal her before we go, it is my recklessness after all that bruised her in the first place.”

Her?

Hecate helped her to get onto her knees. Vesta removed her gloves and pulled her palms against the charred surface. Carefully.

“I’m sorry, let me heal you Mother.” She whispered.

Such a hippie.

Suddenly Miss Hardbroom could feel something under her boots ... answering, a wave, a tender one, a whisper.

Vesta’s aura became cold, very cold, and ... humid? But not a sharp nor dangerous cold. A soothing one. And in tides she dressed the earth’s wounds.

The black surface turned into rich brown soil, herb slowly made its way up in a luscious green. It was such a beauty to behold.

“There. Better.” Said Vesta. “Now as a never-ending cycle, would you pull me up?”

Hecate carefully hold her hands and gently helped her up. Vesta was drained. And shivering.

“You are going to hurt yourself through exhaustion. You’re shivering.” She admonished

“I had to. Besides I ... don’t... know ... what... you’re talking about.” Teeth chattering Vesta could still roll her eyes. A family shared attitude.

Vesta brought out a caring and protective part of Hecate, a tender one, not out of duty, a volunteer one. You old softie. It’s preposterous.

“Come here, I’ll transfer us to the potion lab so I can have a look at these wrist and rib.”

“My shero.”

“Shush and hold onto me.”

She had asked for it but hadn't expected the rush of blood through her veins feeling the smaller shape of Vesta, so soft and shaking against hers.

She didn’t know what to do about it, so she did what her body told her to: she pulled Vesta closer and nestled her against Hecate.

So she transferred them to the potion lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate tends to Vesta's wounds. Temptation moment in the potion lab.  
"Kiss her now" with Angela Lansbury's voice, had to write on it.

As soon as they had touched the lab’s floor, Vesta had gave Hecate her space, for which she was grateful, getting her balance from the desk.

Hecate summoned an arm-chair and a thick woollen blanket. She gently took Vesta by the shoulders to guide her to sit here.

The blondie was unusually quiet, getting drowsy. Hecate kneeled in front of her, wrapping the blanket around her legs.

“Let me see your wrist.” She said extending her hand

Obediently, if that word could ever describe Miss Halcyon in any capacity, she complied. Hecate wrapped carefully her fingers around the thin bones casting a diagnosis spell. A the touch Vesta flinched slightly.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, it will be over soon.” Hecate said

“You don’t.” Dreamily said the younger witch, holding her gaze.

_ Before you half remember what her smile was like,_

_ Before you half recall the day you found her,_

The melody played in Hecate’s mind, how inappropriate it was. Was it? And before she could dismiss it as some frivolous thought, the fairness and the warmth of Vesta’s skin silenced her protest.

“I’m afraid it is broken indeed.” Her voice had taken a rich tone

Vesta seemed... caught into something. Her mind seemed to wander and reel but her body went very still, a blush adorning her cheeks. She simply nodded. She was breath-taking.

_Kiss her now, while she's young,_

_ Kiss her now, while she's yours,_

She transferred the potion in her other hand, magically uncorked it, unwilling to let go of Vesta, and spread in slow circular motions the salve on the wrist. She wasn’t fighting the Dear World song anymore, and without knowing it she was humming it. If Miss Halcyon’s body was still tensed minutes ago, under Hecate ministrations it became pliant, and she had to refrain a victorious smile. To have Vesta Halcyon submissive in her grasp would have been heady. And it was if she was honest with herself. But as it was because Vesta was wounded she tried to rein on the desire that flared in her body.

_Kiss her now, while she needs your arms around her._

_ For if you let a moment come between you now, It soon becomes a day, a year, a lifetime,_

“Here, better?” she asked, her voice definitely hoarse now

Vesta nodded silently again.

“Let me see your rib, it must hurt you when you breeze.” Said Hecate

As Vesta started to move to open her leather jacket, oh could a zipper be so slow to open?, Hecate gulped, her throat becoming dry at the realisation of what was happening.

Vesta Halcyon was undressing herself in her potion lab.

Bless and curse the Goddesses.

When she got rid of her jacket, Vesta was left... in her bra.

Like no shirt. No top. No other piece of clothing than her bra.

Curse the Goddesses, for Hecate’s head almost started to spin at the sight of a very flushed Vesta in her bra, in a leather arm-chair, just for her.

_Blink your eye, turn your head, and you've lost her. _

_And you'll spend half your life wond'ring how. _

Not just for you, pervert, she is WOUNDED.

Hecate internally beat herself for her mind that had gone wild since ... yesterday morning. She tried to regain self-control, humming again the song.

“Where is it?” she asked barely audible

She couldn’t help her gaze to land on the many scars on such a pale skin. Such a young one. How old was she? 35? 38? She already had lifetime amount of scars at diverse places. Though it was part of her charm now she had uncovered it, it pained her to imagine what had caused them.

Vesta noticing Hecate had frozen, took her hand between hers, and gently without breaking the eye contact, placed it on her rib, holding it there an instant.

And it was more than any temptation Hecate could endure.

She could feel Vesta's heart fluttering behind the thin skin, she could smell her petrichor-like smell, and oh she was burning. Her sharp black nails over creamy skin. Hecate closed her eyes an instant. Her breath ragged.

She could kiss her now, she was so close, so ripe to pluck.

_So before you forget how you loved her, _

“Hecate?” the voice was raw but pleading “are you feeling well?”

The weak position Vesta was in jumped back to her mind, and her chivalrous side must had took over for she opened her eyes and averting her gaze she started the diagnosis spell.

“I am. It is cracked, I’ll apply you the salve, unless ... unless you feel more comfortable to do so yourself?” she asked looking at the bottle insistently.

There was a silence.

“I’ll do it, you’ve been pampering me so well, I feel a bit guilty about it.” She said, somehow sounding hurt.

Hecate was submerged by her own conflicted emotions: relieved the torture was over, disappointed it had stopped, feeling rejected somehow, definitely turned-on, ashamed she might have taken advantage of the situation.

And just when she was about to dwell on her negative feelings, as she usually did, walking towards her potion shelves, she heard it.

Vesta was spreading the salve on her rib, as if she had all the time in the dear world, and she hummed, and she sung, in a barely audible voice, for Hecate only to hear:

_ “So before you forget how you loved her, _

_Kiss her now, _

_Kiss her now,_

_ Kiss her now.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consecrating and decorating Vesta's room

Hecate had insisted to allow her to transfer Vesta to her room so she could have a nap before 4 o’clock. She didn’t say that she would join the decoration tea time, but at least it showed she remembered.

Vesta was as tired as turned-on so she took some calming tea, elephant like dose. She would be able to nap perfectly without setting fire to her bed.

She woke up at 2, fresh and somehow a bit antsy about how Miss Hardbroom, Pippa’s best friend had to rescue her twice in 48 hours. Several times she did call her by her first name, before on purpose to push her, then she didn’t know what had possessed her. In the potion lab the air got thicker and her body had strongly reacted to Hecate’s touch. She will back off a bit, best avoid making a fool of yourself she thought.

But today was a happy day, she chose it this way, it had to be. It was a day to share, to connect, to consecrate her new space. If yesterday had been the first day of work, today seemed to hold the flame of the first day of new life. A happier one. Less lonely. Full of purpose. A life eager to receive the love she had to give.

She rose, and changed. She chose a long white skater dress, almost bridal in its purity. The shoulder sleeves bust revealed several of her scars, but she didn’t care today was a day with her family. Oh she hoped so. Pippa had told her so. And somehow Pippa had promised. Looking at herself in the mirror she tried to shrug off the terror that had gripped her when Hecate had looked away after seeing her scars. And how she hadn’t felt comfortable to touch her there, somehow politely rejecting her. It had hurt. But there she was. Vesta. Just Vesta. More Vesta. With her mismatching shades in her eyes, just like the watercolours her mother used to mix, her small cute nose, her full lips, her wild eyebrows, the softness of her cheeks, her short nor brown nor fully blond bob. Her pale skin and the stains of her history. Pippa had said to her one day when the scars had gotten quite numerous on her, that all masterpiece counted numerous brushstrokes. So did she.

Smiling at the memory of that blinding almost child-like way she had to smile, she brought delicate fingers near her hair and hummed. Heather, buttercups and lavender bloomed into space of their own will, braiding into a flower crown to rest on her head.

“Thank you Mother, it is very sweet of you. It is gorgeous.” Said Vesta. “Let’s make them something to share.”

Before she left for the kitchens, she plucked one of the buttercups, whispering something to it, then lost it to the wind through her window.

4 o’clock arrived and there she was waiting in her room, she had summoned few casual chairs, a tea table, tea set, and brought from the kitchen a magic pot of tea (to pour each and everyone’s favourite if asked to) and an elderberry roulade.

A soft knock on the door told her company had arrived, so she went to greet her guests.

Miss Bat surprised her by giving her the bise on each cheek, Dimity followed the gesture, as well as Algernon and Ada, followed by ... Heca... Miss Hardbroom who stepped into the room but didn’t followed the French movement. Let’s not push it.

“Be all most welcomed, though it doesn’t look like much, have a sit and let’s have tea, we will roll our sleeves up later.” So she gestured the table and the chairs.

She made tea for everyone, learning carefully how each of them liked it: Algernon with 3 sugars and cream, Ada 2 sugars, Miss Bat a drop of lemon, Miss Drill a dash of Armagnac, and well... She gave Hecate her cup without asking, waiting for her to have a first sip.

Hecate perplex took a sip and stared at her, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Well what did you put in that tea Vesta? I had to be drown under paint to earn roughly half a smile from HB.” Snickered Dimity.

“Assam tea, slightly over brewed, and a drop of Maple-seeds-syrup. That’s how I take mine, I didn’t think...” flushed Vesta.

“It is perfect. Thank you.” Cut her short Hecate, she was s-m-i-l-i-n-g. And it was like being touched by sunlight. Fuck so much for your resolutions Vesta.

“Merlin, as an official first duty, Miss Halcyon, Cackle’s will need a full barrel of it.” Joked Dimity

“Well I worked a long time ago with Sri Lankan wizards and every morning at ten one of them used to make us tea. Half over brewed assam tea, half maple syrup. Delicious but made your heart race with sugar just at the smell of it! I much prefer maple-seeds-syrup, it is a bit bitter but has more flavour if gathered just before the fall.” Vesta changed the subject to cut some slack to her colleague.

Then someone else knocked at the door.

“Were you expecting someone else dear?” asked Ada rising to open the door to let Vesta cut the roulade.

“Well someone was expecting to see her.” Said Hecate, somehow proud of herself.

“How?” asked Vesta

As the door opened, Pippa stepped into the room... In a cream blouse, sleeves up, and pastel pink cotton trousers.

“Did you think your favourite cousin would miss the heavy-lifting/consecrating space party?” her eyes went from Vesta to the dessert “Or that is your FAMOUS elderberry roulade?”

Vesta’s heart almost leapt out of her chest out of joy. She abandoned her hostess duties for a minute, and went to fiercely hug Pippa. Earning a “aaaawww” from her colleagues watching the scene.

“A little bird told me yesterday and on my way I received your buttercup so I was very glad I was heading here.”

She turned around to look at Hecate, who purposefully avoided her look, sipping from her cup. She strode to her side, bent, and placed a meaningful kiss on her cheek. Meaning to carry the tenderness and gratefulness she felt overwhelmed with at this instant. Not caring for a second about boundaries or her audience. Stepping back SHE purposefully avoided to look at Miss Hardbroom’s reaction and went to cut slices of the roulade.

“I hoped everybody would be pleased with elderberry roulade?” she continued positively radiant

“If not I volunteer for extra slices.” Said Pippa

“Don’t count on mine sister.” Said Dimity “ Never had this but it looks... fluffy and overly achieving.”

Plates floated with dessert forks to each and every one of them as were the teacups.

Miss Bat took the first bite and cursed

“Bat’s drool and cricket knickers! It’s HEAVENLY.” She exclaimed

“Why didn’t I had any one of those before? Would have made my life worth living.” Said Dimity destroying the dessert

She looked intently as Hecate took a bite, suspicious. As she closed her mouth, her eyes fluttered shut. She moaned.

Hecate motherfucking Hardbroom had just moaned. At her dessert.

No metaphor here.

“Any good?” Pippa teased

Hecate blushed profusely and pretended to be absorbed by the plate’s decoration

“Far better than those dreadful round hollow pastries of yours.”

“Hey do not speak-ill of donuts, this is sacred territory. Friendship does know boundaries after all.” Pippa laughed and everyone forgot about the incident. Except Vesta.

Conversation drifted to the decoration subject. They all listened to Vesta, each making a comment or a suggestion from time to time. Algernon said that the plants were in the courtyard, awaiting their new home. Once the tea over, Ada and Pippa made the tea set and all that went with it disappear somewhere else, Hecate and Algernon transferred the rest of Vesta’s items in another room to start with an empty space.

“Dimity, Algernon and I are going to take care of the plants and prepare them so whenever you are ready we will be in the courtyard.” Said Gwen

“Sure, thank you Gwen.” Said Vesta

“Aren’t the widows a bit too narrow for you?” said Pippa

“It’s part of the structure Pippa, it’ll have to do.” Answered Vesta

“But are you going to get ... anxious?” tried sensibly her cousin

“I’ll ... manage.”

“Non sense. We will enlarge the windows.” Insisted Pippa

“And cast a glamour outside so no one notices the difference.” Compromised happily Ada

They reworked the size of the window into a full wall of glass with a view of the sky and the outside forest.

Vesta went to the window, to press a palm against it, admiring the view.

“It is ... wonderful. So wonderful. Thank you.” She said

“Might want to work on that glamour now isn’t Ada?” said Pippa

“Absolutely, let’s take care of this so the girls don’t alarm themselves with something new and unknown.”

They both stepped out. Leaving Hecate and Vesta alone in a bare room to decorate. One all in black the other one all in white.

“Which leaves the two of us to decorate.” Said Vesta, trying to ignore her heavy heart

“It does indeed.” Answered shortly HB

“Well let’s see what we can put up together and work from there, shall we?” smiled hopefully Vesta

Hecate eyed Vesta from her white dress to her tiara and focused on the last item.

“It is a gift.” Said Vesta feeling compelled to justify herself not to look frivolous.

Miss Hardbroom sensing the discomfort came closer.

“Heather?”

“It’s my favourite flower. It has a secret charm to it, not too obvious, but so precious. Buttercups are Mother’s addition. And lavender is...”

“Vesta’s flower.” Finished Hecate.

“It is.” Smiled Vesta. Of course Miss Hardbroom would knew.

“Are you sure I’m the most qualified to help you with embellishment matters?” asked Hecate in this more personal exchange.

“Why would I ask someone else?” Vesta was confused, genuinely

“I’m hardly someone who cares about fashion.” She said bitterly

“Well it doesn’t mean that you’re a stranger to beauty. I have faith in you Miss Hardbroom. May I?” she asked extending her hand

Hecate put her hand into hers. Vesta turned her around gently and pressed her back against hers.

“I’ll take care of the bedroom as it is more ... intimate, I entrust you with my sitting room and my desk. Are you comfortable with this plan?”

“It will do.”

They started both magicking, resizing, vanishing, transforming, moving, objects. Once she was done Vesta turned around.

It was gorgeous. The desk was facing the window in full day light. All the furniture were of a fine chestnut wood, cream velvet on the chairs, a touch of pink and violet in a vase there, a candle holder here, china in a cupboard. And thoughtfully Hecate was removing and rearranging the bricks in the wall to allow a fireplace. A fireplace. Hecate was rearranging centuries old wall, to make her a fireplace.

“Here. You can rearrange from here as you please.” Said ill at ease Miss Hardbroom

Vesta kept spinning to watch the details and the care with which everything had been thought. It showed that the witch had taken extra time to think the matter. And it was gorgeous. To the tiny glass pieces on the chimney mantlepiece to reflect the sunlight. Curtains to soften the room.

Before she could say anything else, the door was opened and Pippa, Ada, Algernon, Dimity and Gwen walked in, plants floating in their wake.

“Told you they were done already, we are talking about two awfully talented witches.” Teased Pippa.

They all were awestruck by the decoration and kept complimenting Hecate about it.

“I’m very lucky indeed to have been the centre of such care.” Admitted Vesta looking meaningfully at Hecate. “Well as you are all here to celebrate my new home, and you helped me so tenderly, will it be an embarrassment to anyone if we were on a first-name basis from now on?”

She waited for Hecate’s rebuttal, but it never came.

“Let’s settle the plants where you want them so you can consecrate your new nest, shall we dear?” said gently Gwen

Algernon chose well the plants and flowers for her, once settled, numerous amount of them, it gave the perfect last touch to the room. Vesta did feel home now.

“Alright so gather around the fireplace please.” Vesta said

“A fireplace? Was there a fireplace before?” asked Ada

“I don’t think so.” Said Dimity

“Now there is one.” Cut short Miss Hardbroom

“Indeed, a fireplace for Vesta was the most thoughtful thing in the world.” Said Pippa watching Hecate knowingly

“May I proceed?” interrupted Vesta before Hecate was busted further

“Ready!” said Algernon cheerfully

Vesta kneeled in front of the fireplace, a hand extended towards the hearth.

“ A home is found, A home is made. ” Vesta paused "My home is found, My home is made."

It was simple, of very few words, but it conveyed everything that had to be said.

In the hearth, cracking its way up to life, lavender flames appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greenhouse blueprints and desire.

Queen of Pentacles: Water of Earth

Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, covering herself in dirt even more, she held the shovel on her shoulder, breathing. 

Vesta had came to her the month before to discuss “Hecate’s needs” as she had kept calling the list of magical supplies Miss Hardbroom had diligently established. Infuriating woman. Then they had walked the grounds, silently, so the younger woman could study the soil. She had commented on what was lacking here to feed it properly, and found a suitable location for a greenhouse. Ada was so keen on the idea, and Vesta so serious about it, it pleased her immensely. The headmistress deserved to be spoiled time to time. And it would avoid foreseeable incidents collecting ingredients into the woods. Blueprints had been drawn and discussed between the staff (except Ada for it was a surprise) Vesta sharing her will to grow from the soil directly, building the glass and steal frame around it and above, with paved alleys to navigate between the sections, adding extra hanging spaces and shelves to have plants with specific requirements in the same area. Pippa was asked for help to draw the design, and both cousins decided it would remain secret in its shape, though to put Hecate’s mind at rest they promised it would go well with Cackle’s traditional style. There was an additional door at the back of the greenhouse and a room that was not accounted for on the blueprint, somehow it seemed no one had noticed it, except that Hecate had. But in an attempt to appear more LENIENT and supportive she had kicked herself into not asking whatever it was supposed to be.

“Alright girls, all holes are dug and consecrated properly, now under the surveillance of Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill you will put the seeds into the earth. Miss Hubble and Miss Hallow a moment.” Said Vesta digging the shovel to stand on its own.

It was still dawn but the girls were warmly dressed in sportswear, thanks to Miss Drill, and though it was quite early, they were excited to be part of the special project happy-headmistress as had called it Pippa at her last visit. 

“Miss Hallow here is the list of plants that are to grow in our greenhouse, your new special assignment will be to research all of them, condense their qualities and knowledge into 4 sentences each. I’ll ask Miss Hardbroom to help you and correct it if need be when finished. You have two weeks to complete it and can ask as much help as you wish for.”

“There will be no need for help or correcting Miss Halcyon.” Boasted Ethel

“What did we say about the boasting? Oh darling you just don’t need it, humble knowledge is so much more dangerous.” Said sweetly Vesta, giving an encouraging touch to Ethel who smiled wickedly and nodded. How did she tame this one? Ethel went back to work.

A strong bond had grown between Miss Halcyon and the girls, especially with Mildred, and to Hecate’s surprise with Ethel. The Hallow girl had became less sullen, and hadn’t tricked anyone since Vesta’s arrival. The peacefulness was enjoyable. 

“Miss Hubble, I heard that you were quite gifted with your drawings?” smiled Miss Halcyon

“I like to draw Miss Halcyon.” Said humbly Mildred

“Well, I’d like you to make a small doodle for each plant of this same list. It has to be easy and fun for you, but still look like the plant. Could you do that for me? I’ll check on your progress and help you if you have questions.”

“I’d love to! But Miss Halcyon can I ask something?” said Mildred which caught Hecate’s attention, so she continued her looming-work closer.

“Sure tell me dear.” 

“Can I work on it with Miss Hardbroom? It’s not that I don’t like to work with you, but she taught me most of plants qualities and names, it would only be fair to show her how well she did. You know not to boast but so she won’t be all desperate with me all the time.” Said Mildred, innocently unaware of the potion teacher being one step behind her, all ears. 

Hecate blushed deeply, looking at Vesta who noticed obviously. Busted.

“Oh Miss Hubble what a lovely idea! Though I’m confident Miss Hardbroom value you as the talented witch you are. Never doubt that.” Then she slightly lowered her voice though it was very clear to hear “Do you know why Miss Hardbroom seems so severe at times?”

“Because she loves us and want us to give our best while being safe as you said last time?” answered tenderly Mildred.

Miss Hardbroom froze. 

“Mainly indeed Mildred. But it is also because she is incredibly beautiful when she does so, and I think she knows it.” Vesta winked at Mildred before looking at Hecate with a brash smile.  
Hecate looked at her, gaping at the joke/compliment, between being utterly lost/angered/aroused/shocked.   
So Mildred being Mildred, she added fuel to fire.

“Miss Halcyon, do you think Miss Hardbroom is beautiful?” asked the girl curiously with her cheeky smile.

“Oh dear Mildred, I think she is... divine.”

“You should tell her so. I can’t understand what is it that you mean exactly by “divine” Miss, but I think people don’t tell her often enough how awesome she is, and it seems to be a part of it. She deserves to know, she deserves to be loved and happy.”

It was Vesta’s turn to be dumbstruck and to be caught off guard. Hecate had turned her back to pretend she didn’t listen but she heard the silence.

“You are absolutely right Mildred, she does. (...) I’ll think about it. Though it is best to keep that between us. You know she wouldn’t like being talked about.”

“You’re right. I’ll do my best for the drawings I promise.”

“I know you will sweetheart. Off you go with your seeds. And double check with your teachers before planting them right?” 

Hecate turned around to catch Miss Halcyon discreetly half-hugging Mildred, looking a bit emotional. If Pippa was usually almost friendly with her students, Vesta was... Motherly with them. She could see how often she had to held herself back, but she failed to conceal it occasionally. It was flagrant when she punished students. It came in a powerful cold wave a minute after a radiant smile. Out of nowhere, just like mothers do. At least Hecate gave the girls constant rigor, they knew where she stood at all times, it grounded them. 

Vesta was brawny. Though her hips were round and a Sapphic ode to womanhood, her shoulders were muscled, and her strong arms stretched the fabric of that horrid over sized plaid shirt. It was long enough to cover her shorts. It gave wood to Hecate’s imagination that sear images of Vesta naked under this shirt with her knee-high welly boots. 

Hecate never had a particular interest in romance. Not for others to see. She had dated wizards, but never on a long term lease. They had been indeed material amenities to fight a persistent loneliness that she had as much cherished as much hated in turn. She did not need anyone. The contentment she felt within herself to be herself, her own, completed by her own presence, was the hard work of several years of solitude and independence. Hecate Hardbroom did not qualify herself with nice adjectives as beautiful, nor gracious, nor perfect, but she knew who she was and what she stood for. Her doubts, her uncertainties did not dwell and had no space to come to life in the matters of her intellect, of her magic, of her strength, and of her values. But she knew she was easily vulnerable, ill at ease and full of concerns when it came to relationships. To seek one’s own company had granted her with the comfort of her own company, but plagued her with a certain distress when it was to be perceived by others with more interest. Pippa’s misunderstood friendship was a good example of it. She had thought so little of herself as a friend compared to others more sociable that she had severed her bounds with Pippa then. Indigo moon’s tragic accident had shown her more concretely that she was not of a safe company when in touch with her feelings instead of her mind. And it had taken 30 years, Ada, Pippa and the other members of Cackle’s staff to help her fight this idea of not being fit for relationships. In friendship. 

In love she had never had feelings for a woman before, but this is what it was with Vesta. She had experienced untoward feelings for her. The desire and the life that run through her body when she laid eyes on her terrified her. She that had been in control of her being for so long, could almost see this control slip through her fingers. But worst of all, she relished in it. She was in love with the idea to love and be loved too. She was a romantic at heart, craving deep down the gestures, the pride someone would feel to have her as equal, the care, the tenderness, the passion, the flowers. She loved flowers so much it was silly.

And sex.

Hecate Hardbroom had passed her forties, yes, but it didn’t mean that somehow she wasn’t allow to experience desire anymore. She couldn’t bear a child at this age, yes, she did not care for men’s opinion on her physical appearance, yes, she wasn’t a marketing target that would buy all-that-should-be-bought-to-be-loved, yes, and she wasn’t reading her tea-leaves waiting for a man to marry her so she would be socially accomplished. But without vanity, without guilt, she knew deep down, that she still had a right to seek to share warmth and pleasure with another being. And if after the age of being fertile and profitable to society she wasn’t allowed to, she would take that right. Forcefully. She couldn’t bury her wish for love, for touches and... good sex.  
And that’s exactly what Vesta had inspired her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the cheek. Said Hecate. On-the-cheek.

Sweat was shinnying on what was bare of her chest, rolling there in drops and disappearing further below. On her knees, hands in the dirt, Miss Halcyon was filling back in the holes after the seeds were planted. She could have done it magically, as Miss Hardbroom had sternly pointed to her several times that it would be more effective but Vesta had been uncompromising on the subject. She had studied for a long moment Hecate’s face before saying as an explanation a “It won’t do.” So there she was on all fours covered in mud and sweaty. The girls went back inside to have breakfast.

“Supervising Vesta, Miss Hardbroom?” teased Dimity “Pretty sure she bends LOWER than it is authorize in Cackle’s regulations. You should definitely monitor that, definitely suspicious.”

“I’m certain you will make sure the girls are fed, showered, and changed in formal clothing for their next potion lesson ... in an hour Miss Drill? All the twenty of them?” said Hecate her gaze still on Vesta.

“Well that is if their potion teacher hasn’t lost an eye into Miss Halcyon’s cleavage for checking her out too thoughtfully.” Muttered Miss Drill before running for her life when Hecate made a sudden about-turn. 

When Hecate turned back to where Vesta were only a moment before, she wasn’t here anymore. She looked around her but her eyes couldn’t find the now familiar shape of the witch. What her eyes couldn’t perceive was the gentle breeze that brushed against her collar, then her cheeks, repeating several times the motion till a smile bloomed on her lips. 

“Such childish games, Miss Halcyon.” Said Hecate to the wind

The wind played with her, passing through her fingers, shaking her a bit more forcefully, it grazed her body mercilessly everywhere, and knowing that it was Vesta somehow touching her, Hecate shivered violently. The air slightly got thicker on her right, and she felt it.

On her cheek.  
She was kissed. 

Wind turned into a breeze that went away. And Hecate was left alone standing outside. 

That night she mirrored Pippa. Hecate was tensed. Hecate was furious. Vesta had kissed her. She was sure of it. But not quite. How do you explain that the breeze kissed you and that it was not the breeze but Miss Halcyon?  
Inappropriate.  
Or was she that she had been left alone without a word?  
No it was not that, she was a grown up not some petulant child.  
But then at dinner, Vesta had been more interested by her plate than by anything else. When Dimity had asked if everything was alright she had laughed with her, bantering for a while, and then she had excused herself and left. Without looking at Hecate, not once.

Pippa answered the mirror call. She was in her pink dressing gown, quite ready for bed. And Hecate felt bad to call so late in the evening.

“Hiccup! It’s good to see you, though a bit unexpected, is everything alright?” asked Pippa

“Hello Pippa. Well I’m sorry if I caught you on your way to sleep.” Said Hecate remorsefully 

“No not at all, I was just reading for a bit, I’m always glad when you call.” Reassured Pippa “You seem... upset? Hiccup?” 

“.... Your cousin is as much popular with the girls as much infuriating with me.” Said shortly Hecate

“Oh is she? Well then I supposed the girls must really like her.” Laughed Pippa, sensing no answer she added “ Oh Hecate, what did Vesta to upset you?” 

“She is very... she did... It’s a bit unclear. But then... Well. Your cousin as you say, kissed me on the cheek.” She processed slowly, emphasising the “cheek” 

“Oh did she? You do know she has French blood and does give kisses as greetings quite often, don’t you?” said Pippa softly

“It wasn’t to greet me. I’m quite sure that she kissed me on the cheek.” Repeated Hecate more and more upset about it

“Quite sure? Did she or didn’t she kissed you on the cheek Hiccup?” said Pippa quizzically 

“How could I know? She melted into the wind again, and then I felt it on my cheek. The breeze hardly ever kisses me on the cheek Pippa.” Said sternly Hecate

“A shame I’m sure.” Teased Pippa but when she saw Hecate ready to end the call the quickly added “I’m sorry! I’m sorry Hecate, pardon me. If it upsets you I shouldn’t laugh. Stay, please.”

Hecate settled back into the chair and nodded.

“So do you want me to talk to her so she behaves?” but as Hecate seemed lost in her thoughts Pippa got more concerned “Does she make you feel uncomfortable Hiccup? You know cousin or not I couldn’t stand that. You’re my friend.” Pippa was threatening in her voice.

“No, not like that. She ... confuses me. Greatly.” She glanced at Pippa helplessly, not knowing if she could share more, if she understood what was happening enough to talk about it, if Pippa could guess for her.

“Oh.” Pippa answered “I see.”

“Do you? Because I don’t.” 

“Well do you like her company? When she is around does it displeases you?” ventured Pippa

“I... do not mind.” Feeling the heavy look she received she made an effort to expand her answer “No Pippa it does not displease me.”

“Good, that’s good. Then why are you so upset that she might have kissed your cheek? Was it... unwelcomed?” Pippa asked gently

“It was unsettling. I don’t do unsettling.” 

“But not displeasing?” Pippa used her terms to get an answer

“No Pippa, it was not.” Admitted Hecate

“Oh. Well. So I don’t need to tell her off, do I?” 

“No you don’t.” 

“But it doesn’t mean that you can’t give her a payback.” Winked Pippa

“What do you mean?” said slowly Hecate

“Bite.The.Biter.” enunciated Pippa “As much as Vesta is warm towards other, it doesn’t mean you can’t shake her balance a tad. Do you know that she is highly sensitive to touch, smells? Enhanced senses one might say.”

“This is ridiculous.” Said Hecate, but was very interested in the subject

“Is it? You know Hecate, you would have no difficulties to ... confuse Vesta.” 

“Is that so?” hummed Hecate, busting Pippa. “Spill.”

“I won’t snitch.” 

“You already have. Finish now.” Pushed Hecate 

“Dear cousin never dated men as far as I remember.”

“I can hardly tease her about enduring celibacy Pippa.” Said flatly Hecate not understanding where her friend was going with that point.

Pippa looked at her like she had said something really stupid. 

“Hiccup you’re so naïve. Women. Vesta likes women, Hecate.”

“Oh.” Was all that she could say. Her mind went blank with the information, not knowing what to do with.  
Why was Pippa saying that to her?

“What would you tell me that Pipsqueak?” asked Hecate

Again Pippa looked at her like she had said something really stupid.

“No reason. Just saying. You know like that. In the conversation. No big deal.”

They exchanged news shortly then, before Hecate bid Pippa good night. 

So she was left in front of her mirror eyeing herself. So Vesta liked women? 

Mmmmmh.

Yes.

Biter. Will. Be. Bitten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitten bites the biter.

"What do you mean by restoring Cackle's traditions for Samhain celebrations?" asked Vesta enjoying her dessert, Goddess flattering the cook was the oldest yet the most efficient technique to better meals. 

"Well my dear Vesta, Cackle's used to be known to host magnificent balls for the esbats and sabbats celebrations! Unfortunately we've been too busy as of late to take care of it. Besides lacking the boys to dance with our girls. Your cousin provided both answers." rejoiced Miss Bat 

Oh really Miss Tapioca outdid herself, this cherry cake was... so fluffy. And so cherry. 

"Oh that sounds nice indeed." answered Vesta distracted by the food "So what do you have planned for the activities?" taking another bite

"A ball, Miss Halcyon, is a social event where civilized persons are dancing with each other. What part of the definition your cake-cluttered intellect didn't grasp?" asked slowly Hecate

Vesta choked on that cherry, Algernon clapping her back to help her to breathe again. 

"Thank you Algernon. Hum ... Dancing you said? And it's Vesta." said Vesta in a strangled voice, she must have dreamed the word.

"The swiftess of your mind won't stop to impress me. Yes, Vesta, dancing." Hecate rolled her eyes

"The girls will be thrilled for sure." said Vesta, she didn't enjoy that cake anymore, putting her fork down, a shame.

"Oh but they won't be the only ones!" said excitedly Miss Drill "Two years I've been practicing those steps and I can't wait to set fire to this dancefloor!"

"Teachers are expected to dance?" blanched Vesta. 

"Of course. We open the ball with the first dances." said Hecate looking at Vesta.

She fucking saw it and it hit her like a bullet. Hecate smiled. She mocked her. Revenge. Oh why did she had to kiss her on the cheek? The payback had been looming ever since, and there it was.

"Do you know how to dance Vesta?" asked Ada sensing her discomfort 

"I ... " she hesitated to lie, then she saw Hecate taking a sip of tea goading her " Dear Ada ...I have no fucking idea of how to step into a serie of movements that were decided and coded by patriarchal expectations. So called ballroom dances."

Hecate spit her tea at the rudeness and bluntness of the statement. Vesta watched, smiling over her own cuppa. Raising her eyebrow in defiance. Got you witch.

"Oh do not worry dear, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of: you can absolutely dance with another woman. Besides we won't let you down." said Ada patting her hand

"Sure we won't sundrop. I am positive Miss Hardbroom will volunteer to be your partner so she can teach you easily the steps. She is the best dancer of our school after all." said Miss Bat 

Miss Hardbroom almost spit a second time her tea, just to have Dimity put her cup under chin to avoid a repeat.

"Isn't it right Hecate? Anyway you would have been alone otherwise as Dimity already asked me to be her partner, and obviously wife and husband dance together;"

"Did she now?" Hecate shot daggers at Dimity

"Yup. Besides you should go ahead and practice early, Samhain is around the corner." teased Dimity

Hecate had seemed about to protest but then something must have crossed her mind for she got her confidence back, and in an almost pleased manner said 

"Join me in two hours at the potion lab. And don't be late, Vesta."

Vesta made her way two hours later to the potion lab, awfully nervous, she knew Hecate would humiliate her. Somehow she knew she reaped what she had sowed. So she went with grace to collect her due.

Hecate was at her desk, marking. She didn't look at her but said 

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"You wanted me, here I am Hecate. So let's get over it." Vesta snapped back, quicker the better. 

Hecate rose silently, vanishing her own desk and papers, stopping in front of Vesta. Closer than usual.

" Regrettably as for now on you are ... my dance partner so you don't get to be moody, you don't get to tell me what to do, you follow my rules or you leave. Am I cristal clear Miss Halcyon?"

Vesta was about to protest. But Hecate was so close it made her work harder to find something to retort, so she shut her mouth. Sulking slightly.

"Good. I WILL lead, it will avoid you several misteps, you will need all the help you can get, no doubt. I won't allow anything to tarnish Cackle's reputation Vesta, so you better suck it up and endeavour or Goddess help me I'll end you." 

That rough part of Hecate was new. It was no doubt a strong answer to her kiss, but also to her rudeness at noon. She was showing her she could too be tough. And a part of Vesta wondered what would have happened if she had kissed her on the lips. She shivered at the thought. 

"I need you to answer me Vesta. Land please." pursued Hecate not stepping back.

"Yes." was all that her mind could provide right now. "It seems important to you." recovered Vesta

"It is. Cackle's hasn't host any ball since ages, and the last ones are still in history. With what happened last years it would be the perfect opportunity to regain our prestige." Answered Hecate, softer

Silence. 

If it mattered to Hecate, she would endeavour. And Vesta was quite a strength to reckon with when she made her mind to achieve something. 

"And you intend to lead?" asked Vesta curiously, she would have pictured quite the opposite

"Undeniably." said Hecate adamantly

"Really?" asked Vesta batting her lashes "So for your knowledge dear partner..."

"Yes?" 

"I am no damsel to spin and throw as you wish. I am a woman, dancing is my birthright, it came with every step to womanhood, and every curve I grew. I don't share it and I don't entrust people with motion. So you better have what it takes to lead, Hecate. For I need to feel that I can lean on you. And be caught every time." stated Vesta fiercely. 

Silence. 

She waited. Not looking away to see if she could trust Hecate. For when she would be close to her and into motion, her senses will be saturated and she will lose herself, being utterly vulnerable. 

The other witch didn't shy away, nor did she laugh. She couldn't understand how Vesta would feel when dancing but without having the comprehension Hecate shown silent commitment. 

"I'll show you." finally said Hecate. 

Before she could reach out to her, Vesta took a step back and rose a hand. Her garments shifted into a fitted fluid pale yellow dress and a matching pair of kitten heels. She shyly looked at shoes, inhaling sharply when Hecate stepped into her personal space. 

"You are enjoying making me feel uncomfortable aren't you?" she said still petrified at the thought of what was to come. 

Hecate seemed to ponder over it for a while as she didn't move nor speak.

"I suppose I could and you would know why. Would I be wrong to do so?" she asked genuinely 

Vesta winced, count on Hecate to be honest.

"I guess that it would be the fair thing to do, if SOMEHOW I mistreated you in any way." she paused "I know you must be thinking that I am foolish to be so squirmy about this knowing that you did helped me up several times and even tended my wounds, but it is very different I can assure you." 

"If having me so near is such a displeasing idea, I won't force myself on you." said Hecate stepping back, hurt.

"No! no please, please Hecate don't walk away like that. Let me try to explain." said Vesta, catching her wrist gently. 

She paused at the touch, gauging Hecate's reaction. She stayed. And waited. 

"I can touch you, like when you carried me to my room, or when... I kissed your cheek." she tried to look regretful on that part "I apologize for my childish behaviour, I should have asked your permission." she paused again "Then it's fleeting. It's brief... I have very acute senses one might say. So proximity added to a dance is very likely to be ... overwhelming to me. Not in a displeasing manner, on the contrary..." She took a moment to calm herself and added in a whisper "I am vulnerable then." 

"I ... see." said Hecate studying her

"Hecate I wouldn't have chosen another over you to be my partner.. dance partner that is... And I promise I'm taking this seriously. But please, be gentle and patient." Vesta gazed at her adding "I'm a big girl but I could very well shatter in your arms."

Hecate considered her words for a time.

"You would tell me if I was to hurt you, somehow?" asked Hecate, but as she didn't get an answer she insisted "Please Vesta?"

"I will, of course I will. Show me Hecate." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dance lesson

"If you're sure." said Hecate stepping closer again.

She could see Vesta getting tensed. It surprised her to know that the all warm, quite handsy, and chatty Vesta had such a strong apprehension to be close to others, and would react somehow more than the average. It had killed her revenge vibe. Besides she had apologized. But then Vesta had insisted on making her feel ... chosen. And known as such. It made Hecate's heart flutter. 

So she stepped closer once more, but this time she placed carefully one hand on Vesta's waist, and took in her larger hand hers, clasping long black nails on her pale skin.

"Put your other hand on my shoulder." she instructed softly 

Vesta's trembling hand landed on the bone, hesitant but touching her fully. As she did so her body angled to be more comfortable in the position, pushing her closer to Hecate.

Hecate could feel something simmering under her grasp, like mist trapped under. 

"Just follow my lead. Where I go, you follow, where I push, let yourself get carried, where I pull, join me."

Vesta just nodded silently.

Miss Hardbroom made few steps forward, then backward. Vesta complied but she was incredibly rigid. If Hecate pushed a bit stronger she swear she would break her wrist. She was still looking at her feet. Frowning.

"Vesta, look at me. Please." said softly Hecate

She raised her gaze to her, blushing. They were so close Hecate could marvel once more at the orange sparkles in her eyes. She reinforced her hold on her waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Don't hold back, whatever you are holding, I can take. Lean on me Vesta, I'll catch you." 

Vesta gaped at her, surprised, for an instant. She searched Hecate's face seeking an answer to a question that hadn't been voiced. Somehow Hecate's assurance must have provided what was needed for she went pliant in her grasp. 

Then she felt it. The mist. 

Hecate repeated the first steps, and there. She wasn't there anymore.

The stony walls and cauldrons of the potion lab had vanished, for something that wasn't here, yet. She could hear the crack of pine needles under her boots, and at the realization she inhaled sharply.

"Hecate" her name was spoken in almost a whisper, Vesta was still blushing but her gaze was intense and she wasn't looking at anything else but her "Keep your eyes on me dear." 

So she did what she was told. Drowning into the blue, drowning into the green, alight through orange. She kept looking at Vesta. 

She felt the simmering, she felt the mist being set free under her touch, she heard the trickle it made as the magic reached out to her. So she continued to dance the first steps again and again. 

It was drizzling. The damp sensation kissed her face sweetly, and tickled the back of her neck under her collar. Through the dim light, the shapes of tall pine trees drew a forest, quietly covered by the fog.

Vesta's breath became shorter. Hecate could see how her chest rose and fell quickly.

Where her palms laid she could feel Vesta's magic slowly seeping into her, seeking her own. Entranced she extended a small quantity of hers so they could meet.

Vesta quivered as it found hers. The forest disappeared suddenly, the crack of the pine needles and the fog too. They were back. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. Drama. Drama.  
And a new character.

She had been so close to lose control.

Hecate’s magic had touched hers, shaking her out of the illusion.

Embarrassed and afraid she had fled, running out of the potion lab, in her kitten heels and pale yellow dress. How long were those bloody corridors? She didn’t trust herself to fly with the wind now. Mascara was staining her cheeks with her tears. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Reaching a crossroad she didn’t know where to go. Outside? She needed air. But she wanted to hide, to disappear, to seek comfort. Her room? Oh Goddess she could use the safe feeling of a locked door.

It had been so perfect. She had been able to let go. The steps had became easy, the synergy intoxicating, and Hecate ... Oh Hecate had been so gentle, so strong, not letting her go. Then feelings and magic took over and she had started to connect with her partner more than she should have. The woods had appeared. And instead of putting an end to this madness she had encouraged Hecate to partake. Selfishly. Irresponsibly. It could have gone wrong.

Hecate could have been hurt. It could have messed with her mind, like it had done so with others before. Pippa’s best friend. What was she thinking?

Vesta could feel that Ada was going to be on her way in the next corridor so she stopped running, and walked not making eye contact till she reached her room, trying not to sob. Ada didn’t ask but she could guess the warm concern on her face.

Vesta locked the door and went to her mirror. Such a mess. She began to remove her makeup willing to vanish the pain with it.

There had been others. Other witches with whom she had shared feelings and physical intimacy. But they had been very few. And almost all of them got hurt in the process. Vesta could overflow other’s senses sharing her perceptions, and though they had all agreed to the risk willingly it did not take the horror away from the fact. To let go, to be caught, to be held, to release, was so dangerous for them. A breakdown, a temporary blindness, physical pain, shock and rejection at the sensation, only one person had been able to take it. To share it. To find pleasure in the experience.

Did she hurt Hecate? Oh Goddess. She was so wrecked she didn’t even ask. But she couldn’t go back now. So when a soft knock echoed she knew what she would ask.

Ada stood behind the door, and her help was welcomed.

The door to the potion lab opened. Ada found Hecate at her desk marking as if nothing had happened. But her distinct frown and the tension in her shoulders told another story.

“Yes Ada?” she said softly not looking at her

“I’ve run into Vesta in the corridors minutes ago, making an hasty retreat to her room.”

Hecate put her feather down, looking at Ada now, distressed.

“Did she say something?”

“To be honest not much, she seemed quite upset though. She asked if I could check on you, somehow she has reasons to believe she might have injured you.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Not to her. She was quite insistent on the matter. So please Hecate, are you injured in anyway?” said Ada in a patient tone

Hecate seemed to ponder and internally check her wellbeing.

“No Ada, I am not injured.”

“Thank you. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t think so. Not yet, perhaps later?”

“Join me for a nightcap tonight, it will leave you the afternoon and the evening to process what you are willing to share.”

“Thank you Ada.”

“I’d better go and tell her you are alright.”

And Ada left.

Then it happened at dinner time.

Hecate had brooded over the dance events all the afternoon.

It had felt ... wonderful. How all her senses had felt heightened. But much better than that was how she had started to connect with Vesta. She knew it wasn’t just an illusion that afternoon in the woods. She doubted they had moved physically there too. Her theory was that everything around them then, from the humid air to the pine needles, had been... Vesta. Nothing else but Vesta. Not a parlour trick. Not a travel. But the essence of the younger witch, and how she felt had covered and transformed the landscape. She had engulfed the outside reality by her own being. She had seen Vesta. Truly then. And shared that with her.

They had been so close. Somehow Hecate felt that they had been climbing and that Vesta had pulled back before they had reached the summit. How tentatively Miss Harbdroom had reached out to her with her magic. She shouldn’t have done that for it had startled her partner, and then she had fled.

She had danced marvellously. Her steps had been gracious, and she had melt against Hecate’s shape so well, symbiosis had been undeniable.

Then she had been concerned about Hecate’s health. The important wasn’t not that she was or not hurt, but that Vesta thought that she should have been hurt in the process. Which added to her previous reluctance pointed to Hecate that incidents had happened before.

Vesta had experienced physical closeness to others and somehow they got hurt. Enough for her to freak out when she had realized her slip.

She shouldn’t feel nonplussed by this event, but it turned out that she was. And she cared. Her body was restless, more restless that it had been already. It craved. It craved the signature of Vesta’s magic. She knew it. And was doing her best to ignore it.

After experiencing this, how was she supposed to dance with anyone else?

Dinner time had arrived sooner than expected.

As she took a sit at the staff table, she was surprised to see Vesta joining them. She had changed for a gigantic male white shirt that served as dress, with black tights and babies heels. She had left few buttons opened, and her dreamy state while lost in the long sleeves was ravishing.

While sitting she had looked at her briefly, giving her a sad smile before playing with her food more than eating. And Goddess everyone knew by now how much Vesta loved eating.

Then they all sensed it. The castle was communicating them that someone had arrived and was waiting by the front gate.

“I’ll go, enjoy your meal Ada.” Offered Dimity as she rose.

“Were you expecting anyone so late?” said Gwen

“None that I know of.” And all agreed at Ada’s statement.

Before the visitor could enter the dinning room, Hecate could feel that it wasn’t someone she had encountered before.

A loud clatter signalled that Vesta had dropped her fork on the table. Still looking down, Hecate could see at her frown that she recognized the foreign energy coming closer. It wasn’t Pippa for sure.

Vesta looked behind Hecate, panicked.

The brunet turned around with her colleagues to see the stranger walking with Dimity.

It was a woman. She was impressive: taller than most, ginger hair on her shoulders, a square jaw, a thin nose and sharp lips. Around fifty years old, she exuded power dressed in her cream trousers and embroidered shawl. She could see Dimity nervously trying to look in charge of the new visitor. Being almost half her size and competing with that was hard.

All of them rose to greet the visitor properly.

“ Good evening, I apologize for this late night visit. The trip was longer than expected from New York.”

“Ada Cackle, Cackle’s Headmistress.” Introduced Dimity stepping next to Ada

“A pleasure Miss Cackle.” Said the woman extending her hand “Alexandra Reid.”

Hecate’s eyes grew wide as Ada accepted the handshake. Was she not a witch? Her aura was...different. Though her accent unsurprisingly American.

“You are a terribly long way from home Miss Reid, to what do we owe the pleasure? I hope nothing grim.”

Miss Reid turned around to look at Vesta, studying her an instant. Resolve. Steel. Before smiling enigmatically. Hecate could sense that woman was as prone to smile as she was.

“I’ve been looking for an old friend, incredibly difficult to locate. Until now. Good evening, Vesta.”

“Good evening Alexandra.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Reid mysterious appearance and what is to follow with it.

Everyone was looking at Vesta. She seemed frozen. Unable to move nor to speak.

So Miss Reid rounded slowly the table to reach her. Keeping a certain distance she grabbed lightly but firmly her wrist in her gloved hand, knowing that it would take only a thought to her to disappear into thin air. The way her fingers slid around the bone was... intimate.

Vesta seemed so small and frail in front of her.

Ada was the one that broke the tension saying

“Well perhaps we could give you some privacy to get reacquainted properly. Vesta why don’t you show Miss Reid my office? You will be more comfortable to talk there.”

“No.” Said Vesta clenching her teeth just as Miss Reid said “Yes please.”

The tension came back, a dangerous smell of storm coming from outside as Vesta stared furiously at the taller woman. Thunder was heard as a warning. All of them started at the sound except Alexandra who didn’t blink nor step back, she simply rose a brow and tilted slightly her head.

Then as the students started to whisper between them, Miss Halcyon looked around her remembering the girls were here. Hecate could read the concern for them on her face.

“Follow me.” She said in a low voice and left the dinning room.

“Thank you Miss Cackle, and again my apologies for interrupting your dinner.” Said politely Miss Reid before following where Vesta had gone.

“What the fuck was that?” said Dimity

What the fuck indeed thought Hecate, stabbing the poultry in her plate.

As she stepped into Ada’s office, Vesta knew she had already lost whatever she was trying to win.

Alexandra shortly followed, her stride long and slow, as she if she owned the place. As she always did.

Vesta had stopped near the fireplace, her shoulders tensed, fists clenched, glaring at Alexandra.

“Vesta sit. We have to talk.”

Seeing the young woman not willing to comply, she sighed and sat into one of the armchairs. She crossed her legs and joined her hands, waiting patiently, still looking at the witch.

Alexandra hadn’t changed in all those years. Nothing surprising in that fact, as it was exactly what Alexandra did: going through seasons, through centuries, without aging. Being the head of a criminal organisation had its perks. She had still this stubborn look, patient and enduring that would outlive any resistance till she got what she wanted.

Alexandra knew her, and she was probably aware of what she was thinking right now.

Years ago she had run away from her. And now Miss Reid was sitting before her, and the very fact to look upon her was to bring back every connection and knowledge she had of her. The softness of her skin, the low hum of her voice when she laughed, the strength of her hands, the sharpness of her merciless lips... Her perfume. Oh Goddess it hit her like a train. Datura, frankincense and Turkish citrus. 

The very fact that she hadn’t moved, that she hadn’t said anything spoke volume of how aware Alexandra was of what was going on in Vesta’s mind.

Oh what a fucking day. She was so tired. So tired.

So she sat.

“What do you want?” said Vesta rubbing her temples.

“It took me five years to find you. Five years.”

“Yes well here you are. It could take me five minutes to kick you out.”

To illustrate her threat the window opened with a violent gust of wind.

Alexandra took calmly her gloves off, settling them on a nearby table before rising from her sit.

“Don’t you have some people to murder? No criminal weapon to resurrect? Getting lonely playing with your puppets Alexandra?” spat Vesta.

She knew Miss Reid loneliness was somewhere she could hurt her. All those eras spanned and people fading with them.

She could admire the long silhouette chiselled by the fire reflection. Entirely caught by her shadow, she held her grounds. The older woman stood in front of her. 

“If you’re willing to hurt me, try harder.”

“Tempt me Satan.”

“Stop acting like a child Vesta. You left five years ago. No note, no goodbye, blurring every track. You owe me an explanation.”

“I owe you nothing.”

“It is what you do. You fly away with the wind. Are you going to flee again? Now?”

Her voice was even, deep. She seemed so in control. It pissed Vesta off beyond belief. The thunder echoed again as Alexandra bent, putting her hands on the armrests, bringing her face closer to the young woman.

“Don’t.” Growled Vesta.

There she could feel her, the warmth of her skin, of her breath. She remembered what Alexandra’s presence used to bring to her mind: the lavish fur coats, orange peel and smoky scent of the hearth in the chilly fall. And the appetite she had for it.

She shut her eyes knowing that they would betray her, glowing with lust. But the impossible woman didn’t move away. She waited. Guessing how Vesta’s senses were abundantly fed by her proximity.

Five years ago she had met an incredible woman while she had been looking for ancient books in a private dusty shop in New York. Between the shabby row of books she had stood out with her neat appearance. Their hands had ended up on the same book at the same time. Fate. This is how it had started.

She needed air as the memories rushed back in.

“Get away from me!” she growled getting up pushing Alexandra away.

But the ginger must have expected the reaction for she caught Vesta in her arms. The witch panicked at the embrace and tried to repel her with her forearms against her chest.

“Let me go! No! Just let me go!” but Alexandra held her tighter.

Eventually Vesta grew tired as much as overwhelmed by the familiar feelings she felt in these arms so her struggle melted into quiet sobs. Her legs gave up, melting against the strong frame.

“Let me go... please...” she huffed but she could feel her own body lashing against her will to not give up. Her cells craved the connection. It pained her. It hurt to refuse.

BANG !

The office door was smashed into pieces.

Hecate Hardbroom barged into the room. And hell she was livid.

“I believe Miss Halcyon asked you not to touch her, Miss Reid. So Goddess help me if you do not let her go, I’ll make you myself.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - 5 years ago- New York  
If you find mistakes, feel at ease to nicely say so in a message, I'll correct it :)
> 
> Hecate will be back, just wanted to explore the relationship between Alexandra and Vesta

Five years ago – New York

Sepia, brown, black, white, green, colours, plenty, on endless shelves, of extreme height. It was grandiose. She felt dizzy with excitement.

Her mind seeped into every page, escaping an old edition of a Jules Vernes, to dive loudly into “Le petit et le Grand Albert Spell book” with additional content, or curiously brushing the ancient maps and globes on display. She couldn’t get enough h of it.

This antiquarian bookshop was a hidden treasure.

She was whirling between the rows with her emerald tartan cape, blissfully alone and out of sight, running her fingers along the book spines. Greeting them like old friends, ones she knew without having met. Picking one, leafing through, putting it back, murmuring another title. When she heard the pages of an entire section rustling, she tried to tone down her glee.

She needed to be more careful, even professional. After all it took her weeks to discover this antiquarian and pinpoint its exact location. She would be damned if anything was to ruin her exploration.

Vesta Halcyon tried dutifully and with a very mature concern, not to initiate a maelstrom in the narrow New York shop. She was a respectable Elemental Mistress now.

Reaching the Latin section, she looked for the book she desperately had sook ages ago.

And there it was.

“Fire and prayers, Vesta’s cult in the Ancient Rome”

She failed to notice that someone was now right next to her.

Until her hand, reaching for the book, found another as it landed, shortening its flight.

Her first reaction was to identify what was foreign to her touch: leather, glove, high quality, black. Then she realized that this hand, that was nor hers nor the book she had aimed for, was attached to an arm. This arm to a body. This body a person.

So her eyes travelled on the stranger’s white coat till it found who was wearing it.

“I apologize, I was reaching for a book.” Said Vesta, blushing at the lingering contact.

The woman was gigantic.

Ginger hair to her shoulders, a square jaw, pale skin, dark eyes. She was studying her, emotionless. Then she took the book and secured it against her side.

“Ah. It seems we share a common interest.” Her was voice deep and she spoke with few words, but just as she did, she did so in an hurried wave of sounds, as if she knew better the fabric of time, and hence had all the time in the world. She was guarded like she hadn’t decided yet if Vesta was friend or foe.

“So it appears.” Said Vesta, tensing slightly. Was she friend or foe indeed? Goddess she had wanted this book for so long. Vesta Halcyon had never fully understood why her parents had named her after a Latin Goddess, but then she had never known her parents, it didn’t help much. Picking stuff along the way she had started to get an idea of who she was, and get better acquainted with the divine character. But this book was one of a kind. Too specific to be worth a fortune. Too rare to be found.

The surprise gently ebbing, she took in more carefully the sight in front of her.

The stranger, around 40, was gorgeous. A charm that demanded an instant, a second, another thought of it, to adjust your mind after the first encounter, letting you speechless whenever you committed to its discovery. Charismatic. Elegant. In control.

Vesta being still young at heart, and a heart that was a daring one, couldn’t help but to try to have a deepest apprehension of this mysterious woman.

So she held out her hand, knowing that manners would ask of her to take off her glove, so skin would meet.

The ginger observed the outstretched hand, suspiciously, but an afraid, she took off her glove indeed, and accepted the handshake.

“Vesta Halcyon, a fated pleasure to meet you.”

“Alexandra Reid.”

Cold hands. Soft skin. Freckles even on her wrists. Not a witch but something was... different. Not amiss. More like in addition. Like several layers. Making the hand shake last longer she could sense a powerful energy, a feisty one, that tickled her skin. But then the energy that met hers was brought back to peacefulness, tamed, dormant, at will.

She rose an eyebrow, astonished, withdrawing her hand. Thrilling.

“I was going to persuade you to forsake any interest for this book” said nonchalantly Alexandra “But as it has your name on it, I suppose it was meant for me to hand it over to you.”

So she extended her arm, pressing delicately the book into Vesta too stunned to grab it immediately. Missing a bit she closed her hand over her chest were the book was pressed, holding Miss Reid with her for a moment. Initially it was a clumsy move, but as soon as she had realized, it lasted on purpose. It carried her gratefulness better than any word. She kept looking at Miss Reid. She seemed to understand the gesture, and though it was quite intimate, she allowed it to follow its course seconds longer, just looking back at Vesta.

Breaking the spell, Vesta let go of her hand.

“I’m aware it is quite uncommon for a name nowadays. My parents weren’t interested in what was fashionable then, nor now.” She said

“Vesta Halcyon. It is a charming name that you have.” Said softly Miss Reid, it felt like she meant it.

“And you seem to be quite the charmer Ale-x-andra Reid.” Teased Vesta, stressing languorously the “x” sound.

And then, Miss Reid laughed. It still held notes of restrain, but it seemed like the earth had been thirsty for so long and rain had finally came over.

“I’ve been called many things, but most certainly not a charmer. Do you know who I am?” she said almost playfully

“Well no, I don’t, but do you know who I am Miss Reid?” answered a tit for tat Vesta, too happy to play.

“Taking a wild guess I would have said a teacher.” She answered eyeing Vesta’s outfit.

“Of a field you wouldn’t know of.” Countered Vesta, upset to be so easy to read.

“Oh you would be surprised Miss Halcyon.”

“Well then surprise me Miss Reid. What do you do for a living?” said Vesta stepping closer. She was blatantly flirting. And hell if she was shot down in flames.

“I am the CEO of Midland Circle Financial.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed Miss Reid?”

“Un less you live under a rock I expect you to indeed.”

“Ah, hate to disappoint but under a very British rock until recently. Though I can sense that there is more to you than that.”

“Is it?” asked Alexandra curiously, joining her hands behind her back, towering over Vesta.

“Oh yes, you feel far more complex. So what are you? Rich CEO by daylight, living a double life at night?”

Alexandra scoffed.

“Something like this, though less philanthropic than what you expect I’m afraid. I’m not a hero.”

“Fair enough, but it doesn’t make you any less beautiful.”

She simply rose her eyebrow, challenging Vesta to correct herself, when she didn’t she looked surprised.

“And what are you teaching in your free time when you are not a reckless philanderer Miss Halcyon?”

Vesta grinned at her. And then whispered

“Magic. I teach magic.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night writing so possibly more mistakes than usual but wanted to update before going to bed :)  
Hope you still enjoy the story !

She would have killed her.

Hadn’t she stepped back, Hecate knew, she would have killed her.

Closing her nails around the width of her throat, she would have ripped out her insides.

She would have extinguished the light in her eyes.

But Alexandra had silently stepped back, and what was left of Hecate’s sanity was relieved that she did.

Though it did nothing to prevent her to get between the two of them, pulling Vesta behind her, glowering at Alexandra.

She wasn’t as tall as the ginger were, but what she lacked in height she made up with intensity.

Magic permeated the air heavily, cracking with energy.

Oh yes she was more than ready to send Miss Reid to hell. Even on a misunderstanding. Any motive really.

Somehow the younger witch had unleashed Hecate’s fierce protective side.

Hungry, wild, nocturnal, it clouded her mind, she was aware of it, but she couldn’t help it. There was a drumming noise inside her head, and it sang for blood. For bruising. For tearing. Revealing how what is maternal, what is loving, was intrinsically connected, related to violence, with horror, with a potential to commit unspeakable things.

Both sides of Greatness, as above; protective and nurturing, so below; brutal and starving.

It scared her to have a glimpse of such knowledge.

Thank the Goddess, Ada and Dimity had followed and arrived before she had lost it.

“Is everything alright Vesta? Hecate?” asked Ada cautiously.

“We will finish this conversation another day, Vesta. I believe it is time for me to leave you to rest for the night.” Said Alexandra, untroubled.

“Indeed, it won’t be a moment too soon. Goodbye Miss Reid.” Answered Hecate, and with a quick move she transferred her outside of the castle, as far as she could.

Vesta sobbed , trying to muffle the sound with her hand.

“I don’t want you to see me like this. Please.” Whimpered Vesta shying away.

She looked so tired. So insecure. So ready to shatter.

If Hecate was to breathe too much she was afraid Vesta might disappear into nothingness. Fading like a handful of ashes cast to the wind.

She couldn’t bear the idea of being robbed of her, in any manner, in any way.

As long as the storm was to pass, she would caged her, making a shelter between her palms, so the flame wouldn’t go out, so she would remain, eventually she would not flicker anymore.

With this vow in mind, Hecate Hardbroom reached out, cradled Vesta’s face between her long fingers as if it was the finest china in the whole world, and stayed.

She looked at her, openly, drinking in the sight, its wreckage.

Each splinter, each tear seemed her responsibility to mend.

As if her gaze was to be the true balm that would sooth and tend to whatever was raw, whatever was exposed.

She would see it, so it would be eclipsed to others.

Miss Halcyon finally allowed her gaze to connect with her, not resisting the touch.

Hecate wished she would understand all the words in her wild mind, its frenetic succession, its endless care.

For she was in love with Vesta Halcyon, and had no idea how to set free this dreadful confession.

“Bring me home, please, Hecate.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing incoming drama/action at Cackle's.  
Small bit  
Thank you so much for your support, it means the world to me <3 !

She would have loved to sleep in. The covers had felt so soft and the idea to let escape any bit of the warmth surrounding her had seemed an horrifying prospect.

But the murmurs outside wouldn’t stop. The trees had whispered, again and again the same sentence, restlessly.

Bloody chatterboxes those oaks, thought bitterly Vesta while taking a sip of her tea. Cold comfort in a steamy brew.

Even the castle was acting weird at dawn: the stones were cooler than usual. To others it would have been unnoticed, but to her it made a difference. It’s wasn’t a refreshing coolness, as after a long day in the sun when your home greets you with its shadow and its preserved morning atmosphere. No. It was ... intriguing. Vesta didn’t know the place well enough to interpret the meaning of the sudden change, however she didn’t like the sound of it, as much as she hadn’t felt at ease with the trees’ nagging warning. She rose, and walked to open a window. Wetting the tip of her forefinger she extended it out in the open air. South wind. Brusque. Chilly. Odd she thought.

Something was very wrong this morning, indeed.

She went back to sit in her armchair. Perhaps she was overly tensed. She hadn’t found peace of mind since Alexandra’s last visit. The breakdown that had followed had taken a toll on her. How she had felt guilty about it. She had been sent here on purpose. In a mission. To watch over Cackle. And since then she had been sick again, vulnerable, exposed, and brought Alexandra to the equation. She would have to change that. She was to be the shield, she was to be seawall. She was good at it usually. She will try harder.

The witch blindly reached for her cup again, taking another sip, pensive.

“What the...?!” she exclaimed suddenly spitting her tea back into the recipient.

It tasted dreadfully. It tasted... Iron! Metallic taste in her tea. A second before it had tasted heavenly.

“For Goddess’ sake what’s wrong with you?” she muttered frustrated.

Looking closer the young woman could see something shining, so faintly, in the drink. Too lazy to appear in its full shape.

“Oh you must be joking.” Grumbled Vesta, fetching in a hurry the tea pot to pour some more liquid.

A tremor stirred the flat surface. Then it stilled anew.

The shine got more certain, allowing the tea to unveil what strange abyss it had hidden patiently.

“You really must be joking.” Repeated Vesta, rising.

She leaned over the cup.

There she was, in the middle of her room, at dawn, in her plushy dressing gown, fluffy slippers on, dishevelled, facing a moody tea set.

She lowered her hand nearing the brim, and after a moment of doubt, she dived it into the small cup, passing her knuckles, her wrist.

No bottom was to be found.

It was a whole submarine universe that had took shelter in the hollowness of her morning cuppa.

There.

It wasn’t an end to her descent but she had felt something. Her elbow now in the tea too, she closed her fingers around the object.

Comprehension hit her fast when she felt the designs against her skin and the well-known pulse at the contact.

She grabbed more firmly the object, and inch by inch, cautiously pulling back, she got it out of the depths.

She withdrew from the now cold (and ruined) Assam the handle and the blade of a finely chiselled sword.

Her sword.

And if Cedar had appeared to her it only meant one thing.

“Something wicked this way comes.” she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter 20! Didn't expect it to write that much, thank you for the support, it really helps <3

It could not wait.

So she knocked forcefully on the wooden door.

The silence she got for answer was deafening.

She started to loose her temper. She pulled the tight leather collar with her finger. Vesta was suffocating with this necessity for action that couldn’t be quenched yet. She had to think first. They had to. She knocked again. Hecate had to be here. She just had to. She needed her to be. How would she explain the situation? She didn’t know but it needed to be dealt with anyway.

So she knocked one more time with mighty will on the goddamn door.

Just when she was seriously considering to knock the door down it opened suddenly.

Hecate Hadbroom faced her, furious it seemed.

When she recognized Vesta, fury turned into confusion. And as the wind turned, so did Vesta’s emotions. Falling into almost paranoia minutes ago she was now skyrocketing to arousal as her gaze travelled Hecate’s silhouette.

She was barely covered with a surprisingly light nightdress, her long hair loose, cascading into luscious curls over her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing any make-up, though Vesta knew she had been staring murderously at her, she couldn’t help but marvel at how soft she looked. How ravishingly ready to be pluck with a gentle hand at dawn.

Hecate took a moment to eye her early visitor. Vesta wasn’t wearing fashionable clothes as she usually does. No, she was wearing a leather suit that was padded, and though it looked simple in design it was easy to understand that is was an armour with its sturdy shoulders and reinforced breast part. Well the sword fastened to her back helped too.

The younger witch let herself in, pushing the older woman inside with her, closing the door with her back.

“We need to talk Hecate.” She said seriously

She wished she could have remained serious though, because the moment she had pushed Hecate further into her room, the sun light through the windows had turned Hecate’s night gown ... diaphanous. The contours of her gracious body was revealed partially in an almost supernatural glow. Goddess she wished disaster could be postponed to another day.

Sensing what Vesta’s eyes had caught, Hecate magicked a night gown to cover herself.

Was it the adrenaline of an incoming fight? Was it the rush of the danger? Or simply the excitement of the hunt that made her step closer instinctively stilling Hecate’s hands, forbidding her to wrap herself into the garment.

Purposefully making the contact last, unlike her usual policy, Vesta wanted. Wanted Hecate to know how beautiful she was right now. She needed her to be aware of how desired she was. It seemed relevant. It seemed crucial. She felt offended for her that Hecate Hardbroom would feel compelled to hide her gloriousness in front of anyone. So taking a deep breath she gave more weight to her touch, and consented to let her magic cross the bridge of her own skin.

She focused on her want, on her desire, but also on the awe, on the reverence for what she saw.

This was all very dramatic she thought, but Vesta had known many fights, and the certainty of when one starts and if one ends was not for mortals to grasp. It dawned on her that somehow she might be overacting, perhaps Cedar was wrong (she doubted that), but if it wasn’t the case things could escalate quickly, and she knew how far she would go in order to protect the castle. So looking at Hecate’s hands now in hers, she brushed her fingers in her palms, up to the inside of her wrists, caressing while conveying how worshipped the other witch should be. She was conscient that she couldn’t control fully the flow of what passed between them, and somehow more than desire might show through.

Under the tender skin she could feel how the woman’s pulse sped up, so she guessed that the silent communication was received.

But Hecate Hardbroom didn’t seem to accept the flow in its fullness, or seemed to refuse to sway.

Or somehow it had become what Vesta was craving for: to make her sway.

And between the need of a perhaps unique chance, the truth to be given, and the hunger to challenge what was unattainable, Vesta turned the trickle into a river.

By replaying the sensation, her body heated up, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she unleashed what was unabashed lust. She could feel Hecate shivering in response, but still she held back. So gathering what was left of her courage, she met her eyes.

Miss Hardbroom was flushed, her mouth opened as she struggled to breathe in a consistent way, her eyes were darker, dangerously deep mirrors in which Vesta could see her own desire being reflected. But then again this withdrawal, this denial to give in when Hecate spoke her name as a warning

“Vesta...” it was raw, but if everything it didn’t ward her off, on the contrary.

The younger witch was already too far in her feelings, she would have to back off if she didn’t want to hurt Hecate.

But searching, sensing the solid proximity of Hecate’s presence, she was tempted to, herself, just for once, give in.

To lean on and share the river to the sea, to be caught. Could this woman handle her? She gazed at those thin lips while biting her own, she had seldom felt this way about anyone. This level of need, it was maddening. Couldn’t Hecate just let her in?

The tension was so thick it was crushing her.

So she did something she hadn’t done in ages, a rare sin that had caused more pain than pleasure in the past, she gave in.

Rolling her grip, she placed purposefully her offered wrists in Hecate’s hands.

And leaping into the void, leaning forward, getting impossibly closer, she swallowed Hecate’s breath pleadingly, as the sea engulfed everything.

Though Vesta had closed the distance, it was a submissive gesture she delivered. That was the word. She delivered herself to Hecate. As she unleashed the waves that roared furiously through her skin, she could feel it. Nocturnal, musky, titanic, Hecate’s magic answered her. It did something no one else had done before, instead of taking the blow, Hecate was welcoming her.

Her scent was so heady, it blended with the soft tepid breath of the older witch. It was so ultimately her in a vaporized essence that all Vesta could do was to fill her lungs until it hurt, to empty them frenetically so she could breathe it in again.

If she could look at the surrounding instead of being so lost into Hecate’s eyes, she would see that water was instead of stone, that here they stood in the middle of the ocean.

Waves unfurled and crashed on rocks making salted rain fall on them. But it didn’t matter for she could feel. She could feel Hecate’s desire answering hers, her longing, her fire, and the mystic accents of her magic coursing through her body.

She was so past arousal that she knew that if she brushed her lips against Hecate’s she would become undone at once.

Water turned into fire. And so the ocean shifted into flames. The heat rising in Vesta’s body as the fire grew higher.

Sensing Vesta’s control slipping away, Hecate tighten her hold on Vesta’s wrist.

It was a bit rough, her long nails digging into the flesh, and instead of shaking Vesta out of her trance she gasped.

“Oh...” gasped Vesta, and as the younger witch arousal reached new heights, the fire turned into a blazing inferno.

Shit.

Hecate swallowed with great difficulty, the energy Vesta was sending her right now was sheer need, nearing exctasy, it was intoxicating at best.

“Vesta, come back to me.” She whispered

The sentence paired with the look of concern on Hecate’s face made Vesta land, and as she looked at the gigantic fire near them she blushed harder. Shutting her eyes she concentrated a moment to close the dam. So the flames disappeared and they were back into Hecate’s room. 

Regaining the ability to use her brain, and trying to avoid an embarrassed silent Vesta spoke quickly.

“Hecate something is wrong today.”

The hurt on Hecate’s face made her realize that after the nearly-better-than-all-the-sex-she-ever-had-experience it wasn’t the best choice of words.

“Is it?” asked Hecate coldly

“No! Not this. (She brought Hecate’s hand to her lips to kiss it) No please be patient, you just turned my brain into wanting-mush, it’s kind of a hobby of yours it seems, (Hecate rose a questioning eyebrow) Please, I have to concentrate it’s important.”

Vesta stepped back breaking the physical contact to recover.

“Bad omen were brought to me this morning Hecate, something malevolent is coming to Cackle’s.” She said grimly

The battle-suit, the sword, and the message must have caught up with Hecate for she seemed to understand the situation.

“Are you sure Vesta?” she asked seriously

“Positive. My sword appeared, it only does so when there is danger on its way.”

“Do you have an idea of the threat?”

“I don’t, and neither do I have an idea of when it will be. It’s coming that’s all I know for sure.”

Hecate pondered for a while.

“Hecate I need you to take charge, it is your school (before Hecate could protest she added) I consider it as my home too but you know best how to prepare and inform the others. I didn’t go to Ada because I needed to ... see you first.” Vesta admitted “I’ll go outside the front gate and stand guard until then.”

Hecate nodded. For moment they silently stared at each other.

Then Vesta disappeared through the window. Gone with the wind. And Hecate’s heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fog brings Vesta back into her memories
> 
> -Took me soooo long to write, hope you will enjoy it <3 ! -

_“Please turn on your magic beam, Mr Sandman, bring me a dream.”_

The fog was dense and it blocked an important part of Vesta’s vision.

She could temper with it but it provided her with as much of an advantage as to a potential threat: though she was standing in the middle of the path leading to the castle, anyone would have to step really close to notice her. And doing so in harm’s way.

She could merge with the mist, let her clothes and skin go for an instant, and spread into the white consciousness. But it would require of her a consequent amount of magic, and as she had no idea of when danger would materialize itself, it was more likely to weaken her.

War.

It wasn’t a foreign concept to her, nor to her body. She could feel the leather scrapping slightly her scars. All healed, all earned, each a memory.

She could remember the last one, well not exactly the last one, more the last one that had been almost lethal.

She could remember the stab. It had been that night in New York, after she went out to look for Alexandra in the colossal city. She had gone to her “office”. At that time she already knew what the older woman was doing in the dark, what she was seeking in the underground, what she had done to reach it, what she was capable of.

To say that she knew was an understatement, she had worked against it.

Since the day a strange woman had knocked on her door, looking for Alexandra, Vesta had investigated.

The young woman had an odd aura ... her body and mind didn’t match, and the whole reeked of blood. And black magic. Oh yes, it was jealousy as much as distrust that had pushed her to follow the assassin. She had thought to be smart enough to lose her in the streets, but Vesta was as good as a hound: smells and hints she could track so easily through the air. After all she was the Wind, bitch. Who could fool that?

And so she had seen Alexandra and “the Black Sky” and their peculiar exchanges. Even stranger was her relationship with Miss Reid: motherly, hatred, submission, and envy. She had observed this secret organisation, grasping quickly that whatever they had been up to they knew no boundaries, no obstacles.

Then in one of her tailings she had ended up in a ruined Chinese restaurant, and witnessed the woman she was romantically involved with ... pinning down her “weapon” on a kitchen counter.

Romantically was a huge word, there had been regular drinks shared in a quiet space, deep conversation uncoiled through alcohol, looks and physical proximity. But then Vesta was no second choice. She was mistress of the Fires, twin with the Wind, had a heart of Water and was daughter to the Earth. Her spirit was attuned with everything that was wild. And her wilderness was screaming at her then: burn-the-bitch.

Then she could have chosen not to see Miss Reid anymore. And she did for a time.

She hadn’t answered any of Alexandra’s notes. She hadn’t returned any call Alexandra’s assistant had made since that night. And Goddess it felt good to strip this all-mighty woman of the power to interact with her. As bad as she missed those interactions. She had believed her when they had talked about magic, it had surprised her that the business woman hadn’t asked her to perform in front of her, but now she knew why. Miss Reid had been exposed and had been the hand that had wield dark magic for few years now. Vesta didn’t like this idea of black magic. No magic was inherently black. It was the use made of it, the way and its purpose. However the one that branded the “Black Sky” couldn’t be described in any other way though. It was not good. But it was powerful.

After a week persevering this way, one day she went out for groceries, a black SUV pulled over in front of her flat. Two men dressed in black got out of the vehicle.

“Miss Vesta Halcyon?” asked one of them.

“Depends on who is asking.” Answered calmly Vesta.

“Your presence is required, we will drive you.”

And just when Vesta was about to throw her signature “Fuck Off” that solved any equation and answered all questions, she noticed how crowded the street was today.

She thought of the panic it would create to torch the car. But Goddess knew the inside of her palm was already sparkling.

They would probably follow her and wait for her until she accepted the offer, so reluctantly she decided to get in the SUV to end swiftly the charade.

During the ride she prepared mentally the rich Fuck-Off-salad, seasoned with Fuck-Off-sauce, and tossed with Fuck-Off-magic, she would fucking serve to the mysterious magnate. But as they neared the Midland Circle Financial building, she realized who had been summoning her in such a peremptory manner.

“You are working for Miss Reid I presume?” she spat

The driver merely nodded.

To say that the witch was incensed was barely covering it. Hopefully she was the type to preen even when going out for groceries so it gave her a nice framework to adjust. She magically turned her purple dress into a bustier dress, refreshed her makeup, painted her lips in an hypnotic violet and extended her heels.

When the chauffeur looked at her in the rear-view mirror not understanding how she got changed without moving, she rose an eyebrow in defiance, jutting her chin forward, so he hastily looked back at the road. Good. She was in for the kill. If Alexandra wanted to see her, she wouldn’t be disappointed.

As she exited the car, the sky became overcast. She knew she was overflowed with magic and that it affected even the air surrounding her, too bad for them.

The glass doors were opened for her, and she was escorted in the elevator till the last floor of the impressive building. Everything was timeless, clean and expensive in the minimalist décor of white shades. Just like the coat Alexandra had worn the day they had met, she thought amused.

As they reached a large door, strangely different and personal compared to the rest of the building, she stopped and looked at the (now she grasped it) guard.

“I think I’ll be good on my own from here lad.”

“That’s not negotiable I’m afraid Ma’am.”

“I’m afraid so, indeed.” She answered, before taking the gun at his belt and knocking him unconscious with it.

She took the bullets out, and threw the weapon on the floor.

“Night-night dear.”

She sighed. Feeling better already.

Fire is a dangerous element to play with, it is well known, but what is less shared in knowledge is the delicious and maddening ferocity and impulsivity it procures when it leads. If the sword is the quick mind and the actions to be undertaken, the wand is to beat, is to dominate, is to rule.

So the nurturing earth and the reflective water were left behind her.

And Vesta could attest, it felt divine.

Oh yes Alexandra was in there, she could smell her.

The doors burst open as she let herself in, quietly stalking into the office.

“I am not to be summoned Alexandra. I am not your toy nor your possession.”

Alexandra was waiting for her, sat on her desk, feigning indifference as if she hadn’t noticed Vesta’s arrival.

Oh she was going to make her look at her, that was for sure.

“Won’t you give me a kiss? Cold hostess you are to your guests.” Snarled Vesta

Alexandra in her sinful without sleeves red suit slightly looked at her before looking back at her papers. Not interested.

She had missed the woman and though giving the cold shoulder was a thing she excelled in, receiving it was certainly not an option.

“I hope you haven’t molested my employee more than necessary Vesta, he is an obedient man.”

She could get out of the office and end this game. Wasn’t it for this that she had agreed to come in the first place? But the older woman was infuriating and her regal poise brought arousal to the confusing emotions that was simmering inside her now.

“Don’t you dare ignoring me when you sent for me Alexandra.” Warned Vesta

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine Vesta?” she answered absent-mindedly

“Oh I’ll give you a good taste of your cure, sweet heart.” Hummed Vesta

And just as Alexandra finally looked up at the endearment term and threat laced together, the papers in her hand caught fire viciously.

She barely had time to register the heat, and dropped the document just before burning herself.

As suddenly as it had started it stopped.

“Tell me.” Ordered Alexandra

“What is it to say?” answered swiftly Vesta, she was so angry, jealousy flaring up

“You didn’t answer my notes, nor did you pick up your phone for more than a week. Explain. You wanted my attention, now you have it, don’t squander it.”

She didn’t know where to start. If she confronted Miss Reid it would be to admit that she had snooped around her business and found the dirty stuff buried under the floorboards. But she couldn’t swallow any longer the jealousy, the disappointment at the deception and more than everything else ... to face the fact that she had no right to be jealous, no ground to be mad for Alexandra Reid wasn’t engaged to her in any manners that went beyond agreeable talks, looks she had grown so fond of, and repressed desire.

So she did what fire does best: to consume the feelings, no half measures.

“So what is it exactly this agreement between you two? Creature-master relationship with benefits?” she spat as much venom into the words as she could muster.

No surprise on the other woman’s face. Though she knew she had hit a nerve, and it pleased her greatly.

Right now she wanted her to hurt as she had been hurt.

She wanted Alexandra to experience pain for if she was the one to inflict it, it connected them both. Alexandra suffering was something tangible, something she could grasp. The impassive woman kept every card so close to her chest, guarded so well all that was personal, all that was her, that the very few glimpses she let slip never seemed enough. Hurt was better than starvation.

“Usually I would say that jealousy doesn’t suit you Vesta, but then I’ll be lying. ” 

It was so like Alexandra.

She was prodding, she was pushing, and plucking the fruit. One might think that what Alexandra Reid needed was to surrender, to be beaten into happiness. But Vesta had observed, she had felt, and understood this woman hidden in the shadow of the leader. She needn’t to be forced, she needed to achieve.

Not letting the course of time, the carefully planted seeds to grow, no. She had to stop to outlive, and needed to live. Not to endure motion, but to be movement. To burn her fingers and grab harder to get what she wanted. She had pushed Vesta, calling for her knowing her enough to guess how insulted, how furious she would be, so she would come, and eventually set the pace for what was ahead.

So Vesta stopped moving and turned the tables.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row, but didn't have much time to proof it so be kind as usual <3   
Stil set in the past   
Hecate will be back soon I promise <3

The ginger looked at the witch intently, and except for her chest while breathing, everything became incredibly still.

Alexandra was the element that unleashed Vesta. She reacted to her mere presence.

Miss Reid knew her role in these encounters they had: she was the alchemical component that enabled the transformation.

Alexandra wasn’t a fool to what she desired, she craved to see Vesta fully, in her wilderness, in what was raw and sharp, the cracks and its shards, not the smooth not the bright but the rough and the copper underneath.

Women had been born of such complex and contrary sources, so to be able to comprehend, to be able to apprehend them, to be able to catch them, they had been defined. Restricted. Assigned a role. Because they were foreign and immense they were adapted to fit the part.

Alexandra was used to perfection, she was surrounded by what was neat, what was over and achieved. But she had a hunger for life, living on and on she had missed the tumble, the chaos, the mess that was generated by what was alive truly.

That was what was so attractive and necessary about Vesta: she was messily and uncompromisingly alive. Devoted to the pure fashion and whim of each emotion, element that coursed her body at an instant.

So she waited, patient, and observed knowing that it would come around, that she would come around.

But Vesta didn’t move, she just looked at her defiantly.

“So I supposed I am not the only witch in this building after all.” Vesta needed to assert her unwavering position, it seemed time was of the essence here and Alexandra needed to be pushed further.

“Hardly.”

“One word answers are so dull.”

“I don’t have your talent to set things on fire if it is what you refer to as “witch”.”

“But you do have some hidden ones it seems. Black magic though? I can’t define it any other way, it reeks of something... unpleasant.”

“Dark magic is just a concept to strip women of their righteous power. It instills in their hearts a moral sense that doesn’t serve them but serves the ones hidding behind it. It is a gun held by the rats against the lions. Necessity doesn’t know other colour than the one that it produces. I thought you would have understood that.”

“I do. But something is off in this case.”

“Which case? Do I seem “off” to you? Or is it the other woman you met that seemed “off”?”

“Oh you mean the dubiously acquired woman on which you practice platonic push-ups?”

“So definitely the other woman I gather.”

“Definitely.”

Vesta closed the distance, leaning on the other side of the desk. She needed to increase the pressure so the older woman would have to get involved.

“What about me? Do I repel you??” said sharply Alexandra

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Said Vesta extending her hand towards Alexandra’s throat “So what is it with her? You’re enjoying her boldness?” she grabbed her throat not so lightly “That she is rough with you and takes control, isn’t it?” the witch sensed something different and lowered her hand, caressing Alexandra’s skin till she was between her breasts, then she gently flipped the fabric to see the suction-bruise above her heart. “ You think that what you need is someone to bend you, and force you to let go of the rules, is it not Alexandra? Someone to force pleasure into you.” Her voice was now husky.

She stared at the woman in red, sincerely interested by her answer.

“But you know better than I, don’t you Vesta?” Alexandra asked in a whisper.

“Of course I do, but do you want to? Do you really want to know Alexandra? How I feel about you?”

“Yes.” the older woman breathed

“Do you want to know how I could summon pleasure in this flesh of yours?” she purposely said out loud. She could feel the blush of excitement colour her cheeks, and Alexandra dilated pupils told her that she wasn’t the only one to feel the heat building.

“Yes.” She ordered quietly

Vesta hand’s landed on the bruised skin, cupping Alexandra’s breast shamelessly. So she let her magic discover Alexandra’s essence. She didn’t mind to hurt the woman. She didn’t have to be nice to her, she had to be true. And sometimes one had to get hurt for the good reasons. So she relished in the relentless tides.

“You feel so ...” she gasped as the sensation washed over her “Warm, and lavish...” she swallowed for what was to come “spicy and liquor-like, as a summer walk into spices markets of yore” “but there is this edge, this hearth and fur setting, bare touch to be kissed by pearls and smoke.”

Alexandra was transfixed, she was blatantly staring at her lips with such want, she seemed almost furious with desire. The witch could feel her heart madly beating, she couldn’t lie anymore and pretend to be indifferent.

“I am going to stand here, your breast heavy in my palm and lips a breath away from yours. It isn’t about being in control or not Alexandra, pleasure and rapture are to be conquered.”

As Vesta spoke, she was getting more and more intoxicated by Alexandra’s proximity. She could feel the glory of forgotten empires and the mysteries of the sand lulling her into a thirst... for violence. For conflicts. She shared the thrill of the Great battles that Greece had once known, and the elation of dawning victories.

“It is life in its most heightened state, and you need to partake to access it. You need to be willing to share the waves and finally embrace the sensations you have only witnessed from afar.” She pursued, lightheaded. “But beware for I am not a second choice.”

Alexandra was still holding back. Vesta could guess the calculation in her mind, the restrain she maintained to keep the upper hand and adapt to whatever was to come.

“I could make you feel so good Alexandra, so good.” She purred “I don’t want to break you. Stop pulling back. Own it.” She dared her.

It was her turn to share what she felt like, so she spread fire into the ginger’s veins. The taller woman gasped at the feeling, her lust obvious.

Vesta had never been one too fond of kisses. She had preferred to touch, to embrace, to hold other bodies. To share the tepid heat instead of being silenced.

But then she stood here, near the thin lips of this cruel woman that kept them barren. And it simply wasn’t the same anymore. It was as if all of Vesta’s awareness had drifted to her mouth, discovering a new aspect of reality. She existed at the tip of her lips. Her whole world revolved around the imaginary axis of where her breath caressed her mouth. All seasons, all birds and songs had no other origin than the creases of her lips. Her power, her fire, her life, was held here.

So she was staring at Alexandra’s mouth and it simply wasn’t the same anymore.

Instead of the silence that she had been used to, she wanted to form words that one couldn’t hear, a meaningful language that bore no sound but all its necessity.

The line of Miss Reid’s mouth had caught her attention and trapped it there just like glass objects caught the light, not inadvertently but because it was made for this very purpose, for the light to shine upon it as Vesta’s mind shined upon her mouth.

“What is happening in this wonderful head of yours?” whispered Alexandra as Vesta remained frozen.

But somehow the words didn’t reach her, only the breath.

It was excruciating. Her lips had changed into bountiful monsoons, witnessing the fruitless lands of Alexandra’s mouth, she was denied passage. She wanted to reach. She wanted to rain upon her lips. To disappear, to undo her shape so she could condense into clouds, and be poured to create anew.

“Join me Alexandra.”

The martial self-control would have been something Vesta would have admired in another situation. Any other situation. Here it was mind wrecking. So, mournfully, gathering as much of her wits as she could, she focused her magic into her palm.

Alexandra broke the eye contact looking at where her palm rested against her. When Vesta withdrew, ending the touch, the bruise above her heart... had been erased.

“You always seem to be right, but it is worthless if it is without risking to be wrong, my Queen.”

So Vesta, her wilderness, her love and her hunger left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, life is evolving wildly lately !
> 
> Will write more in the days to come to prepare a longer chapter <3

As she always did.

She had left. That what she always did, leaving. How rare, how exquisite it would be for the Wind to stay at one place, to be anchored there in all its immateriality, and remain amongst the one she loved.

Alexandra hadn’t been able to make a decision of her own, to step into the tides and get her lungs filled with a newness and an appetite that only belonged to life itself. It had let a bitter taste on Vesta’s tongue, she had been foolish to hope.

Still she couldn’t quite stay away from Alexandra, however she couldn’t back all the bloodsheds that were a result of her (not likely to be now) paramour’s actions. So every time she could, she would tip the scale from afar. Just as she already had done before, like picking up a wounded blind super hero behind a destroyed Chinese restaurant, deflect any surprise blows of hidden assassins on the odd small group of gifted people that resisted, and her favourite, making that resurrected girl trip and fall as often as possible.

The rest of her day she would follow skilfully the ginger, slipping from a front window reflection to a dark corner, always out of sight, always nearby.

Something had changed in Alexandra’s interactions with her “weapon”, less touches, more space between them, and something in the girl’s face made her increasingly suspicious of ulterior motives. She seemed more and more unhinged, Vesta could feel it. But it seemed that Alexandra in all her mighty knowledge of all and everything, hadn’t realized. And it worried her. She looked weak and weaker physically. When the witch had rested a hand upon her heart, she had felt something gnawing her, literally, so she understood: Alexandra was sick. Sick and incurable. And that kind of fragility amongst beasts was never missed, and never wise.

So that night she went out again, her skin prickling, she breathed in and with the Wind entered the building through a window. Cedar with her.

It took her 15 minutes to find where the leader was. So she entered the steel room, and hid behind one of the panels. Alexandra was here, so were three of her associates, and ... that goddamn girl. It seemed that Alexandra was getting more and more angry through the conversation. She ordered her weapon to kill Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, the Iron Fist, and someone else. As the last man was mentioned, Vesta could feel the heat rising from the Black Sky, she could sense the hatred skyrocketing, and though she exited the room obediently, as Alexandra pursued her speech, the witch knew it was now that everything would turn upside down.

“The one and only true leader...” said Alexandra when the Black Sky crept back into the room behind her, her Okinawan Sai ready.

So she stabbed her.

The sound of the steel meeting flesh was sickening. Everyone froze. And when Alexandra turned around, it was to discover Vesta looking at her. Incomprehension hit her at first, but when she saw the orange in the witch’s eyes bloom to a new width and the blood trickling at the corner of her lips, she understood. Her mouth opened but no sound came out of it.

Vesta had stepped in, and taken the blow.

What the woman saw in Alexandra’s face shook her back into motion. She pushed Alexandra out of harm’s way, and kicked Elektra Nachios, her blade still trapped into her body. Recovering quickly the assassin tried to hit her, jumping here, rolling there, vicious in each punch she delivered. The witch dodged, but she was considerably slow in compare. Elated by a seemingly advantage, Elektra forged on, intensifying the pace of the fight. She smiled at her. Goddess she dared to smile at her! But it was when her opponent’s look trailed behind her that she snapped. She knew who she was looking at, and what would happen if she was to lose. So the blondie threw her fist with earthy strength, making contact with a chin. The slim body was flung into the air to meet a panel. The girl getting up quickly tried to steady herself but Vesta grew larger and larger, the Wind spreading into the room, hurling objects at sides and people against the walls.

Goddess the pain! Her vision was getting more narrow each passing second, but she had to put an end to this mistake. The mistake to have brought back to life Elektra Nachios. So she grabbed Cedar tightly, taking measured steps so she could remain upright as much as possible. She was growing heavier and heavier, was it the blood filling her cloak that weighted her so much?

The terror that dawned on Elektra’s face was such a treat, as she realized that she had played and that she had lost. That she wouldn’t get out of here alive. Vesta would have indulged herself further with this sweetness but there was no time for that. Cruelty would have to be quenched another day.

So she rose Cedar, and in a neat and mighty motion, one that had seemed doomed to be repeated over and over in past and future, so she chopped off her head.

As it fell to the ground, the Wind went silent, appeased.

Digging the sharp tip into the floor, Vesta leaned on her sword for a moment. With a deep breath she pulled the Okinawan Sai out, throwing it vengefully at the headless body. Iron, the smell of blood covered everything. She hated it. Passing a hand through her hair, probably smearing better the red shade everywhere, she tried to regain balance. Alexandra was safe. So she turned to bring face to face reality and thoughts. In front of the three shaky acolytes stood the tall woman. Pale, shocked even for her carefully controlled features. She didn’t move.

Feeling her energy ebbing, the Elemental Mistress gathered around her more firmly her hefty garment.

“It’s over.” She growled.

She was tired. So tired. Too tired to pretend, ask, wonder and tread carefully around Alexandra. So she joined her at the other side of the room.

Vesta sheathed her blade, grabbed Alexandra, held her forcefully against her, and in a last effort they disappeared together in another gust of Wind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter between Hecate and Alexandra

How did she find the castle in the first place?

Weren’t they all dejected not to see the light cast upon them? Were they all so deaf not to hear the choirs and their prayers? How it reverberated endlessly against their spines as on cathedral stones? The wonder and the power of all? Bleak ignorance.

There were days where coming to term with the banality of the mundane world was too difficult to swallow. It plagued her with a rotten taste, a dread that she, too, would neglect the Divine. That she, too, would become dull and subdue this part of Herself.

History would slip through her fingers, and Time would leave her bones to adorn a new shape.

But this could not be, for she was Time and Time was sacredly contained within Herself.

Alexandra pulled up the fur collar against her skin, cold day to wander into the woods.

Her life was simpler now. It was quieter and in that she relished. There was no more incompetence to bear, no more lesser minds to drag along, no, she was better now.

But a normal life came with the taste it was expected to possess: plain. Utterly lacking of vibrancy. A path without complexity she had walked these last years, a path without Vesta.

She had been tempted, oh so tempted, to grab the colours in her fist and crease the fabric of reality with her desire. To rise from her seat and walk on the stage for once. But then she had reined everything in, waiting for the tide to take her, waiting to adapt, predict and react.

Oh she had had glimpses, samples of this experience, and scalding memories to attest, but each time she had not engaged. And then one morning, Vesta was gone.

As Alexandra approached the gates, she noticed the dark witch guarding them. So Cedar must have appeared if they were reinforcing the security taking turns.

How quicker it would have been to have found Vesta there. Fate had a strange sense of humour. Not one that either of them would share for sure.

“I don’t recall having sent an invitation to you, Miss Reid.” The woman was wearing the same strict dress as the first time Alexandra had seen her. And the same display of affection was shown to her.

“Then I encourage you to reconsider this lapse of judgement, Miss Hardbroom.” She did like a challenge and it was so rare to have an opponent these days, she couldn’t just cut the crap and deliver her message. Impossible. Alexandra had been a strategist, for as long as her she could remember, but she was also a conqueror.

Hecate sharply inhaled, eyes wide, lips pursed in a dramatic face of bruised ego. Alexandra saw that she had smelled the provocation, and that she was going to try to nip it in the bud. Miss Reid stopped her progression just in front of her, looking down. She smiled knowingly. With such heels she was only two inches taller, but two inches it were.

“Not being magically gifted I presume you are at least aware in the light of our last encounter that I could just transfer you to Timbuktu if I so desired.” Snapped Hecate

“Your loss then. Besides I highly doubt that you would have enough energy for such a distance.”

“Humour me, Miss Reid, humour me.”

“Now you just sound like Vesta.” She laughed silently, a breath of irony sharpening her lips “She has this ability of growing quickly on people. Tall, powerful and wilful, I am not surprised that she has an interest in you. Not at all. You’re just her type, after all.” 

“Is it flattery or slight that your mouth pours so heavily, Miss Reid?”

“Ah alas, it used to be new world orders, but that was then. Today it is help that it might administer. Though it would require a more pleasant ear to collect it.”

“I have seldom been accused of being pleasant.”

“One wonders.”

“I cannot fathom any situation in which Cackle’s would benefit from your help Miss Reid.”

“If it is your sentiment.”

“It most certainly is.”

“Well then, Miss Hardbroom, I wasn’t expecting you to greet me lips first, but neither am I one to turn the other cheek. It is one thing to fill my shoes when I’m not home, it is another to directly antagonize me. Cherish your luck to still be alive, twice, and able to tell that tale.”

While turning away she added casually

“Remind Vesta to sharpen it tip first, and watch her fingers.”

It took Hecate five steps before understanding the meaning of her last sentence.

“Wait. Miss Reid, wait.”

Alexandra stood for a moment.

“Then I guess Cedar did appear?”

“Indeed.” Conceded sombrely Hecate.

“So?” Alexandra rose an eyebrow regally asking for her due for her own bruised ego.

“So Miss Reid, a situation in which a magical sword appeared in a teacup is one where I could fathom your help as valuable for Cackle’s.”

“Lead the way.” Said Alexandra walking to the doors.

“However.” “There is a point that needs clarity.” Said Hecate denying her the access with her stature, “If I ever see you touching Miss Halcyon again, there will be consequences.” Alexandra let her continue, studying her silently “You’re not home anymore.”

And just like that, Alexandra Reid found a new thirst for action, for first roles and involvement. As she watched Hecate Hardbroom lead the way in the corridors of Cackle’s, an extra sway of her, very tightly, draped hips.

Not so bleak. Not so ignorant, it seemed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love a dance? Background + fluff

_It had come with the dread of a purposeless life._

_The rage of having nothing permanent except anxiety about her weight and the care for her features had pushed her in another direction, and, perhaps, along the way she had gone astray. She remembered those times when at the end of the day, to think of tomorrow in the sole words of what was to be exposed to please and what was to be veiled to be accepted, had filled her with contempt. Contempt for what had been laid before her, for what could not be enough, what could never be enough._

_For a long time, she had frowned at the dresses, frowned at the pampering, at Pippa braiding her hair, at the maids in the tales of Yore. Inside of her had felt so empty, of a clay too light to be shaped, but inadequate to be carved. Hollow of matter and yet full of a completion that bore no sense. She had felt at odds with life itself. With the density it presented outside and the inconsistence of her being._

Ada was laughing, and so all of them were. Dimity was leading her into intricated patterns as she kept her steps certain and enjoyed the dance. It felt so light, it almost hurt Vesta in its levity.

_An accident in the garden behind Pentangle’s Mansion had nearly concluded in the early demise of a six-year-old Vesta Halcyon. Playing hide and seek she had hit her head, hard, on a stone, and had lied among the pebbles, among the grass, alone, for two hours. She hadn’t cried, she hadn’t called. For under the dirt skin that had held her so gently, she had heard her Mother’s voice. She had met the Earth and would never forget this encounter._

“Do not fear to have a go at it, Sundrop.” Said sweetly Miss Bat.

She had seen how the young witch was watching the dance with longing. The staff had taken up Miss Drill on her offer to improvise a ballroom dance rehearsal to brighten the mood.

“Ah I’m afraid it wouldn’t be such a good idea. Besides, how could I possibly dance while my partner, the best dancer in the whole castle mind you, is standing guard outside?” said cheekily Vesta

“Oh silly! Memories are thicker than bat drool these days!” laughed Gwen “We’ve made you something Ada and I. Very ancient witch lore, but solid in its potency.” She gave a small black pendant on a silver chain. She immediately recognized the stone, a black tourmaline cousin, made from a very long and complex alchemical process. It was as if a piece of the night sky had been chiselled into a jewel. The reason it was so complicated to obtain one, was that its effect was… unlikeable for common witches. It tamed the magical flow of its bearer quite forcibly.

“Oh Gwen you’ve must have been through such trouble to make it! Very few people can manage this chemical feat! You didn’t tell me that you and Ada were so gifted in potion craft!” Vesta said as Gwen put the necklace around her neck.

“We might had had to ask for help at some point I must admit. But it was worth it. Though do not wear it too often, I can imagine it might prove tempting to be numb, however it will exhaust you considerably to bend your magic.” Said Gwen as she was pulled in for a fierce hug.

“You’re all so precious to me, thank you so much Gwen.”

“You’re very welcome dear. Family has its perks.” She said winked kindly at the blondie “Now go, no more excuses. Miss Hardbroom won’t mind. It is to hone your skills.”

_So Vesta had researched in the first years of her existence all that had been available on the elemental subject. Finding a thing she had so needed: an impossible feat to succeed. In this peculiar kind of magic everything was terribly complicated, terribly out of reach, hence exactly for her. Never again would she have such low expectations of life, she would be sought, she would help in the research field, answer difficult questions and make critical decisions. From this moment her life had been shaped this way: constant pression, unending rush, a whirlwind of complications. And she had loved it._

“Look who is joining us FINALLY? Do I have to curtsy to steal this dance dear Miss Halcyon?” asked Dimity at the end of her dance.

“You ever the tease Dimity. Do not bite more than you can chew though darling.” Answered a cocky Vesta. She had grown fond of their banter and gave unapologetically a good run for her money to her colleague. She waved her hand turning her clothing into a dark peony halter dress and matching heels. She knew she looked gorgeous so she batted her lashes as the enchanted gramophone played some swing.

“Oh girl you would make old Hardbroom’s heart give up at the sight.” Said Dimity extending her hand to Vesta.

“Make me dance and shut up Dimity.” Snapped Vesta blushing furiously.

“Yes ma’am.”

Dimity was a good dancer, not as good as Hecate for sure, but she knew how to swing. She made Vesta dance, laughing together with their friends at the joyous display. The necklace helped the witch to keep her mind and feet on the ground, and without the fear to hurt anyone she indulged. She was so happy. The weeks before had been strained at best, fear looming quietly over the castle in expectation of the unknown danger. But today was a time for spirits to be elated. The girls had joined to watch the demonstration after breakfast and so they were all here.

She was dancing, shrugging the heaviness of the world off her shoulders, absorbing the carefree and simple things of life. Full of guilt. Filled with loved.

“Come on Miss Halcyon, give me some hips! No need to show off in such dress if it is to be so uptight! Girls cheer on your teacher, she can do better, can’t she?” shouted Dimity

The girls laughed and started to cheer on Vesta. The rhythm changed to a faster beat. Her friend gave her the “I dare you” look and it’s all it took for her competitive streak to manifest. The fabric of her dress flapped frenetically as she mastered the steps swiftly. She could feel the jewel getting warmer against her breast. 

Something caught Dimity’s eye in the corner of the room for she looked at Vesta mischievously. Before the younger witch could ask her friend, what was so funny, the magical P.E teacher twirled her sending her away with an impressive strength. So that was where Dimity hid her push-ups prowess. Her powers being bounded by the stone, dizziness seized her, so she closed her eyes and continued to swirl away.

Ada’s office had been empty as well as the classrooms.

“Not what you were expecting to find Miss Hardbroom?” sassed Alexandra.

“I ALWAYS find what I’m looking for, Miss Reid.” Snapped back Hecate.

Then she heard uproar and … music? What in the Goddess’ name was happening? Was … was it? Sinatra? Madness had reached her after so few hours of sleep for sure, Cackle’s wouldn’t be playing Frank Sinatra in its illustrious establishment. And yet.

“Ah. This one is from my side of the ocean.”

Her senses numbed to a surprising human level with the stone; she shouldn’t have felt anything more than stupor at being caught in her spin.

Still, her body itself had known how to be caught and contained in the hands that had received her. It was as if out of sheer repetition they had acquired a purpose of their own: to hold Vesta, whatever it entitled. Skill born from History, or reward of long enough devotions? It dawned on her this instant that the Divine had wanted hands to be formed this way, so they could join in prayers, so they could strike in faith, so they could link to rise one another. Yet these hands had been ordered, had been thought carefully and sculpted in flesh so they would welcome her silhouette and its weight perfectly. For they were meant to. Hence her surprise as her awareness left her skin to inhabit her eyes and reveal to her the sacred receptacle.

Hecate Hardbroom was holding her as if she was holding dew drops, collected at sunrise with infinite care, recognizing how soon it will fade.

Perhaps Hecate had noticed the lack of power between their bodies, because her eyes fell instinctively upon the jewel, as well as concern showed on her face.

Suddenly they were no more in that shrine-like place of revelations, the space had consolidated anew around them with the reality of the dire times and its danger. Hecate had interrupted her round to find her.

“What happened?” asked Vesta through a parched throat

“Finders-keepers Hardbroom!” shouted from afar Dimity earning heart-warming laughs of the girls.

The jest shocked Hecate enough to deprive her of an answer. Though the shadow coming at her side was sufficient to bring a response. And what a response Vesta’s body had at the sight, her heart lurching forward in her throat: Alexandra was here.

Menace has this unrivalled ability to stun us in its claws, sweeping us along desire, along danger.

Then survival, instinct kicks in. In Vesta’s case, a strange maternal one.

So, she pounced on the tall woman, grabbing Alexandra by her coat, pressing her roughly backward.

“Don’t you dare come near my girls. Don’t you bloody dare Alexandra!” growled Miss Halcyon

Her magic subdued she felt weak, but her rage and the stoic attitude of her opponent allowed her to oust the ginger from the room.

“Vesta don’t!” yelled Hecate trying to catch up with Vesta

“G-E-T T-H-E F-U-C-K A-W-A-Y !”

“A bit handsy today, aren’t we?” said Alexandra, unfazed by the violent display.

Hearing the barb Vesta freed one of her hands to seize the pendant, snapping the necklace chain from her throat, making a tight soon-to-be-delivered fist with it.

“Miss Halcyon?”

It was a small voice, barely audible over the commotion in the large corridor, but Vesta heard it, as if made of a string that would reverberate directly in her heart.

Ether Hallow. The girls. Her girls.

Time froze. There she stood, Miss Vesta Halcyon, respected Elemental Mistress, cladded in her halter peony dress, scuffling like a thug, biceps tensed, fist ready to meet a charismatic jaw. Miss Reid seemed blissfully unaware that she had indeed intended to make the connexion between their bones. Or was it that she thought she could easily duck the blow? She could smell something burning, once she disarmed her hand, opening her palm she could see the stone smoking at the extent of energy it had kept in check. Vesta hated that she had to forgo her catch, but what she hated more was the arousal that had everything to do with Alexandra being so close again. Or was it because of Hecate and her hand of her bare skin? Goddess. She could feel the moment the dark witch realized how much of her back she could actually see. Having snatched the jewel away, sensations were coming back full force to her. The one of Hecate’s breath so near, and her gaze caressing every single muscle from the beginning of her spine till where it disappeared.

“Hecate, not here please.” Whispered Vesta, turning slightly around with a pointed look.

If the situation wasn’t so serious Vesta would have teased Miss Hardbroom endlessly, so guilty.

“Punch me if you must but spare me the whole spectrum of sexual frustration, witches.” Quipped Alexandra

As Vesta returned her attention to the tall woman, the retort died on her tongue. Was it… arousal mirrored in those eyes?

“Miss Halcyon? Is everything alright?” Ethel and Mildred were watching them very intently. The three grown-up women coughed loudly and found their bearings.

“Sure sweethearts, we have much to discuss with Miss Reid. I was a little surprised to see her around, Miss Hardbroom was helping me to … manifest my enthusiasm.”

“And preserve my teeth in the process.” Bite back Alexandra

“Which you sounded very eager to lose Miss Reid.” Snapped Hecate

“Why don’t you go back to Miss Drill so she can teach you few steps?” and she added threatening “Office. Now. Both of you.” Before leading the women into the most removed classroom she could manage to find. With additional grace that didn’t get lost on any of them.

She opened the door with a flick of her wrist. As the two nemesis stared at each other to know who would step in first Vesta growled again.

“INSIDE NOW.” Her voice was low and rumbled into the stones. Seriously women. Door closed. Women contained. Shoot. She grabbed Hecate’s hand quite forcefully to give her the necklace before she stalked towards Alexandra.

“Explain.” Was all she breathed heavily.

Alexandra met her half-way. Miss Halcyon knew there was only a small amount of tolerance within this woman and she had exhausted an important part of it assaulting her.

“You’ve been careless, Vesta. One might even say reckless.” Said Miss Reid.

“One might as well explain before Miss Hardbroom here has to physically remove me from your mangled body.”

“I came here to help. Where is Cedar?”

As Vesta froze an instant, wheels turning, Hecate had a feeling, a late one, that the shitshow would just be lit once more.

“You! It was your arrival that triggered it all! You brought your mud near MY girls! How fucking dare you? Was the life I have given you then not good enough to be kept spotless?” and with that Vesta plunged on her target once more.

Alexandra must have guessed for she avoided her easily, twisting her arm to stop her.

“I have had enough of you manhandling me Vesta. Either my help is welcomed here, or I will leave this school without an ounce of guilt for what will befall your thick head. And befall it certainly shall.”

As swiftly as she had blocked her, she released her, stepping away, looking fearlessly at a very pissed off Miss Hardbroom, probably selecting few choice spells, the lethal ones.

“Unfortunately, I do suspect that my visit brought unwanted attention to your secret location. However, do not portray me as a monster that would put children in harm way, you should know better Vesta. As for the gift you have given me years ago, I can assure you that it remains untainted. Since your masterful vanishing act, I haven’t engaged with any former associate nor have I come near any related … (She eyed Hecate carefully) business. But to know so you would have had to stick around then. Which you didn’t.”

“Taking a blade for you, being healed by you, saving you, did you think we were in a romantic novel Alexandra? A woman of your maturity should know better indeed. What you had done was wrong, very wrong.” bolted Vesta, furious at being caught in words.

“Oh you can put it all on me, for having such dreadful records, but don’t fool yourself for the reason of your cowardice. You did not leave because your conscience couldn’t cope with what I had done. You fled before dawn because you couldn’t stomach how much you were thrilled by it.” Stated calmly and with great details Alexandra. “How is it that the powerful has to be meek, the woman has to be sweet and both grow ugly, both turn evil if not?”

The tips of Hecate’s ears turned a bright shade of red, not sure she was at the right place at the right time to hear such intimate conversation, but her protective side forbidding her to leave.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, it’s unbecoming.” Spat back the young witch.

“I have no care for that, I am a woman that is ruled only by the might of her will. As for being called rightfully for what we are, you should stop pretending Vesta, you are not, nor will you ever be a meek or a sweet girl. It’s ludicrous to even entertain the idea. You’re just afraid of your own potential for greatness.”

“What I have found here, the love for the girls, for the people here, it’s nothing you will ever be able to understand, Alexandra. If I have to be meek or sweet to cherish such present so be it.”

“It is where you are profoundly mistaking in this black and white painting of yours. (She closed the remaining distance, observing Vesta thoughtfully) Love is no stranger to might.”

Silence.

“I suggest that we refocus this conversation on the matter at hand. There is no reason for us to delay you in your journey more than necessary Miss Reid. Do you or do you not have any clue about this looming threat?” intervened Hecate.

With a circling wind blurring the colours, Vesta garment returned to her leather battle outfit.

“Feel free to share information with Miss Hardbroom, she is the most diligent in all matters of security in this castle. I will check on MY girls.” Snapped Vesta as she petulantly got out of the room.

“You bolting for the door is an absolutely new course of action.” Sighed Alexandra. “Well Miss Hardbroom to answer your question, I have an educated guess of whom would prove to be a plausible threat. Of course, we need tangible certitudes, so we will have to figure a way of finding out.”

“We? You can’t possibly mean you and us? More than the extent of this conversation.”

“Oh I do. I will not leave until WE have a resolution to this situation. It seems it is my fault after all if we are here in the first place.” The woman conceded grimly

“Miss Reid even if…”

“Miss Hardbroom, I will not leave this place with the lingering thought that those girls and your entire team might come to harm because of myself. Swallow it or not, it holds no importance. What does is your staff finding me an accommodation as I will not partake into the one hour walk to an imaginary castle every freezing day winter has in store. Even if it means an extra prolonged stay. Be diligent.” She sized her up “You’re the good one after all, rise for your fair maiden.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit smutty here.  
If you wonder if I dared, I did.  
No regrets.
> 
> No beta so possible mistakes as usual.

“What was the point in bullying the entire Cackle’s staff into having a room in the castle if it was to drag me through mud… walking… Miss Reid?” huffed Hecate 

They were in the woods surrounding the school, Hecate struggling to keep up with a clearly more exercised redhead, wearing her signature dress. Alexandra had changed for a thick woollen coat, and sturdy yet comfortable khaki pants that somehow she managed to turn into astoundingly precious. The woman could look elegant even in rags.

“I did advise you to wear trousers, but you were adamant that you remain into this blasted slinky dress. I seldom if ever appreciate my words to be squandered. At least you will remember you looked comely before tumbling to the dirt.” 

Hecate stopped, Goddess she really hated to walk.

“Comely? Did you smack your head with a branch?” she snapped

“Follow or die in the attempt, witch.” Answered calmly Alexandra, way ahead.

“Why are we trudging in dirt pray tell?” She could have left her enjoying her craving for cardio alone, but Ada had insisted that Alexandra was to have a magical reinforcement in case of an unexpected meeting.

Miss Reid stood near a trunk, peeling her gloves, brushing the bark with her bare fingers. She looked almost defenceless, thoughtful and simply dressed. 

“To see if I can track few signs of eventual future intruders.” She finally deigned to look at Hecate “We are betting for now on their blissful inability to perceive your enchanted castle. Meaning they are probably prowling around it trying to find its location.” She knelt to feel the damp earth between her fingers “Repetition increases missteps, we might get lucky.” 

“You were able to find it.” Said bitterly Hecate with that detached air that just shown how much she was interested into the answer.

Vesta was waiting for her cousin to finish the secret-not-so-secret-greenhouse, Miss Drill was watching the gates, and Ada, Gwen and Algernon had found themselves all busy, leaving her the chore to escort the woman. How lucky indeed.

“Oh but that’s because I’m much more than non-magical dearest.” 

She knew Alexandra was pushing her button with the endearing nickname, so she chose to ignore it.

“And how are you so certain that they do not equal you in that area?” pushed Miss Hardbroom

“Because unlike them, and you, I’ve been touched by Vesta. It leaves its mark.” Cruelly supplied Alexandra, hearing the sharp intake of breath signalling it had hit home.

“I could so bury you into those woods.”

Alexandra laughed, a small and chiselled one, but a laugh. It seemed almost sad.

“Oh don’t despair, I can tell SHE will be able to remove this second skin dress of yours. Soon. For someone who has a visceral dread to hurt people touching them, she is incredibly handsy. And gloriously so.” 

And that’s all it took to egg Hecate into magically grabbing Alexandra, so she could be near enough to threaten her properly.

“Do not toy with me. It is not in your best interest, I’m warning you.” 

“Your bark is worse that your bite. And quite frankly I am weary to be threatened by both of you.” Surprising Hecate with her strength she pushed her against a tree. A large hand placated under her collar bone. Hecate assurance faltered utterly. Being magically attacked was different than being physically assaulted.

“Are you intent on hitting me?” she asked, trying to sound detached but not so confident after all.

“Atonement. That was the repayment in the ancient laws when you slighted someone. And you slighted me repeatedly and purposefully, Hecate Hardbroom. You will atone for that treatment.”

“You cannot be serious.”

But Alexandra looked deadly serious, her squared jaw clenched, her gaze unwavering. 

“As my host it is your sacred duty to ensure my wellbeing, anything less is a serious offence. One against the Gods themselves. So, you will redeem yourself. And for that…” she pushed harder into Hecate’s moving silhouette “You will endure punishment.”

She could hear Hecate forcibly swallow. Not one for proximity. 

“Trouble is when you so blatantly abuse a talent in front of everyone, it shows to all its functioning. Tsk Tsk. Like exposing the blueprint of a weapon. The art of war is not for all it seems.” Alexandra whispered taking both of Hecate’s hands and pinning them above her head against the bark. She blocked any possible escape with her stature. 

“What are you doing?!” no more poise into those words but the beginning of fear creeping itself into them.

“Punishing you.” 

A moment passed. Distorted through the heaviness surrounding them, it seemed like eons. Eons in which Miss Reid was looking at Hecate intently, trying to decipher something that had been written so small, so lightly, on a surface so sheer that it would only be revealed by a certain light. There she seemed to wait for the Sun to comply. Hecate’s lips were very red, like tart raspberries, gilded through thorns. Her hands were sending waves of something low, something rich, her magic. It amazed Alexandra to be on the receiving end of the tide. 

She had never been one to be easily deterred but the sudden violence and proximity left her dazed. Miss Reid was directly standing against her, her tall frame firmly pressed into Hecate. There was a greatness to her that she had glimpsed that first time she had appeared. But to be so close and eminently trapped by this stare was to be overly conscient of it and forced to reckon with the complex charm carried by her features. Sharp lips, as sharp as hers if not more, oddly delicate skin to support such fierceness, cutting cheekbones, and those eyes. Just like the tepid sap of gigantic Mediterranean trees. Her skin prickled at the unexpected charge that answered hers: Alexandra’s aura. Uncommon. It was steady and forceful. Untamed but mindful. It met hers, able to take the pulse in its own. How unsettling. And just when Miss Hardbroom thought nothing could kindle her ire further, Turkish citrus and frankincense aromas filled her lungs. Tantalizingly. 

As stained glass allows light to be anew, Hecate’s red lips seemed very violet now, coated with the ceremonious beverage of prayer. Spotting what she sook, Alexandra dove in, sharing the promise of the grapes and the blessing of wine. She kissed her. Searing lips for correction.

Closing her eyes at the contact, a surprised whimper left her throat. What Time tasted like? She wondered strangely, lost in sensations. As if answering the unspoken query, Alexandra deepened the kiss, and Hecate caved in. Overwhelming feelings. A soft tongue ravished her mind with foreign memories of moments far away, remote places, all at once. If the scent often announces the fruit, so was this woman, she tasted…lemony and salty. Citrus and Sea Mist. But ultimately her overloaded brain concentrated the experience into an enticing blend. Singular. Addictive. Before she knew it, Hecate was kissing her back.

Sensing that she was being kissed back, Alexandra realized too late that she had lured dangerous things out of their cover. From under the thick midnight leaves that was Hecate’s land, appeared something raw. Raw and magnificent. She was so stunned at the taste of it that she opened her eyes and tried to withdraw. But as soon as she distanced herself from this other body, caught at her own game, two hands roughly broke free and claws into her hair brought her back in place. The wilderness that stormed on her lips was mesmerizing. She could hear Hecate growling in pleasure as she responded in kind. She was losing the upper hand, however she refused to disengage. Not this time. Warm thick rains fell, the air humid, the witch’s hot breath in her mouth, that was all she could register. Logic and strategy gone.

Hunger. Praise the Goddess. Hunger for power, for freedom, for flesh. Miss Hardbroom was devouring her with everything she had. Unleashed, she felt woman, she felt wild anew. Her truest darkest nature released of any binding; she consumed the ginger. Whatever ruthlessness she threw in her onslaught, she sensed Alexandra could take it. She held nothing back. Her body, that she had considered aging and above any beastly nature, was shivering with might and lust. She could feel the tension and eagerness of Miss Reid. And if minutes ago to stop would have been an option, layering Alexandra’s aura she sampled a lingering flavour: Vesta. A frenzy forbad her to cease. She pushed violently the taller woman’s coat halfway down, securing it firmly trapping her arms in it, uncovering her neck. As they both opened eyes at the movement, gasping for air, what she saw in there did not appease her. Sinking her teeth viciously into the soft skin, she almost drew blood. Then she heard it: Alexandra moaned loudly. A fuelled with desire moan. 

Somehow it snapped Hecate out of exaltation for she abruptly jumped out of her skin realizing what had happened. 

She studied Alexandra’s face, eyes burning with want and awe, wounded with smears of her own lipstick, tousled, her coat and an almost reaped top hanging on her arms. 

“What have you done to me?” that could have been her voice, her question, but it was Miss Reid who spoke it. Her voice husky as if too much fire had burnished her throat. Her throat, Hecate thought, eyes travelling there. Her jaw almost dropped when she found an angry red mark there … of her own teeth. 

Blushing furiously, she magically corrected her own appearance. What did she do? Fear, now sickening lust, and guilt. Guilt she had shared anything intimate with someone else than Vesta. Fury that of all people she had shared it with Alexandra Reid. Anger at her lack of restrain. 

“I hope you find what you are looking for, though most of all, I hope that it finds you, Alexandra Reid.” Her wish had no need to be more explicit, the threat and hatred in it clear.

A flick of her wrist and Hecate vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New job, working 12H/per day, so sorry for not updating  
Leave a comment if you are still following and enjoying the story   
No beta as usual

The girls had outdone themselves. The rows were neat, well documented with the drawings and descriptions on small labels, though the all kept the lushness of wilderness with the hanging arrangements, taming the outside light through floating foliage. 

  
“More on your left, just a tad, yes that’s it! Seal!” shouted Pippa from outside as Vesta was levitating the last glass panel of the main structure. 

  
The greenhouse was gorgeous: tall, in an Art nouveau style with deep green curling iron works for its structure, large glass panels … well to be fair it was more a winter garden than a greenhouse by its size. But the two cousins working on it no one would be surprise by the little extra enthusiasm. 

  
The one in pink and the other one in emerald admired for a moment the accomplished task. 

  
“Not one to be subtle when trying to impress, dearest cousin.” Teased Pippa.

  
She had volunteered to give a hand to Vesta to bring together the different parts, as Vesta wanted it to be a surprise. And though it was for Ada, the surprise itself was more to impress a tall dark witch that had great … botanical needs. 

  
“Mmmmh, don’t know what you are talking about, dearest cousin.” Denied Vesta, grinning from ear to ear. 

  
“And this secret place you made in the back? The door is locked and what is inside cannot be seen from the outside: very suspicious.” Pippa laughed, knowing already the answer. “You fell so hard it’s a miracle all your teeth remained.” 

  
“Oh cut it out Pippa. You set me up, you knew I couldn’t resist that type of cake. If I’m in it so deep it’s on you.”

  
“Certainly, sent me complains on your wedding-announcement.” She answered peacefully while biting into the iced donut she had summoned minutes ago.

  
“Or more probably when my heart will end up in tatters…” answered grimly Vesta “Oh Goddess and with Alexandra now back in the picture, and this ever looming danger… so much pressure.” She admitted rubbing her forehead. 

  
“For all I’ve heard about the name, I’ve never actually met her you know.” Said silently Pippa, preoccupied by Vesta’s weariness.

  
“For a good reason: she should have stayed as the abstract name in the story.” 

  
“Did you really did it? I’ve always wondered. I know you wouldn’t lie to me, I do, but such feat would require a massive amount of energy and … soul.” Said Pippa, eyeing her carefully.

  
“I did. I took out the decease and filled the gap.”

That was putting it mildly, but Pippa would understand what it silently covered. That she had tore a part of her own life to wedge it into a damaged body. One of the many causes of Vesta peculiar illness.

  
Pulling her in her arms at an impressive speed, Pippa muttered while holding her  
“You’re an idiot. An awfully selfless, brave, foolish, idiot.”

There’s a silent in which Vesta sipped the comfort and love from her sibling like, knowing that there was more that was to be said, so Pippa continued

“I wish you didn’t despise so much being alive. I wish you were to understand how loved you are Vesta, how essential you are to people. So please try with this too sturdy head of yours and stop this madness. Your life is not dispensable.”

Her grip almost hurt her, clutching hopelessly a crackled china to keep the pieces together.

The words were ones that were needed to be heard, and so the sun of Pippa’s affection ran through the cracks, bathing them in gold, acknowledging their presence but fixing her existence again. The younger witch sobbed, it was so good to be held, to be home.  
“I’ll do my best, I promise.” Whispered Vesta in the pink cotton of the coat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, took great pleasure writing it but had a 60h/week and have no beta so many mistakes possible <3 hope you will enjoy it

Hecate had made a hasty retreat to her room and avoided Vesta for the rest of the day. It felt like being cut out of the light if Vesta was being honest. She had sensed the care with which Miss Hardbroom had seemed to look at anything but her when in the same place at the same time, especially at the greenhouse reveal. Something was very wrong. Even Pippa had felt bad for her at the blatant cold display. So at midnight, unable to sleep, as per usual these times, she sneaked out of bed and knocked on Hecate’s door. 

It flew open, with an alarmed Hecate.

“What happened?” she croaked, tensed and still ill at ease with Vesta’s presence.

“Well do tell me Miss Hardbroom, it is one thing to annoy you beyond sense, it is another to be utterly cast out of your graces.” Attacked straight forward Vesta, pushing Hecate backward, closing the door behind her.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Said Hecate still looking at the floor, somehow not surprised at Vesta’s actions. It hurt even more to remind her how close they had become lately.

“But here I am, deal with it.” Answered Vesta, getting closer. She could feel the waves of Hecate’s enticing magic, how she craved it.

“I… can’t do this anymore Vesta. I can’t. You should leave.” 

“Can’t do what?” asked Vesta, a lump was forming in her throat. She knew the beginning of those conversations, often she had initiated them, digging their sharp ends into others. Tonight she could tell that she wasn’t on the right end, she was the one who would be impaled. It ain’t pretty, it ain’t subtle what happens to the heart, she remembered the lyrics sadly.

“You will always be a dear friend and colleague to me Vesta, but it is all that there is for you here. I apologize if I gave you the impression that there was more. It was unprofessional and wrong of me. It won’t happen again.” Hecate said, detached, she suddenly felt very cold and if Vesta eyes weren’t functioning properly to witness otherwise, she could swear those black claws had found their way under her ribs. She stepped back as it teared her skin apart.

“Hecate what happened? You’re frightening me. It is obviously useless to lie to my face, I’ve touched you, I have felt what you felt. So why are you telling me this? What is it?” her voice was now shrill, nothing made sense. 

“Please do not make a scene, you are going to wake up the girls Miss Halcyon.” Answered threateningly Hecate.

Oh threats she could do too.

“Well you better tell me the truth then Hecate Hadbroom, for I am about to shatter everything that can be broken, lit everything that can burnt in this room if you do not look at me and explain right now.”

“What is it that you want from me? What could you possibly wish for that could be here? You seek water where there is sand, Miss Halcyon. It is enough difficult to be reminded of what is missing, do not layer the pain of disillusion on the top of it.” Spat Hecate, looking at her dead in the eyes.

Silence. Vesta was caught off guard by the question. What did she want? What was it there that she tried desperately to unearth with shaky hands? Was there even something?

Trying to breathe she stepped closer. Cautiously she took one of Hecate’s hand, the familiar warmth of her skin helped her to align her mind and heart.

“I had wanted for passion once.” Goddess it looked so far away. “Searing and unforgiving in its treatment. One that would leave memories for old days. One that would satiate an immediate craving for burns and wounds. Love at its most brutal, absolute and cruel.” She laughed at herself sadly, she didn’t need to specify that it was Alexandra that had played that part once upon a time. How foolish it was now to think of it so clearly. Hecate didn’t push but she could tell that she had her undivided attention. Something had prompted the dark witch to reject her, something she wouldn’t tell, she could sense the lie that had been delivered, but the question itself had felt true, and the need for an answer truer.

“Nowadays I usually wish for. At times I feel as if I were too old to want anymore… it is too hard to pick yourself up once desire crippled you… I wished for someone that would simplify and summarize all my cravings, all my needs, to the perfect sum of only being together. A path to walk, company to travel. Something so easy in its substance that it would only require to be real to answer all questions. Love, certainly. Companionship, ideally. A cottage in the woods. A home together. A life to attend being two.”

“And now?” asked slowly Miss Hardbroom, still guarded but caught by the confession. Vesta played with the belt of her dressing gown. Here she was to be bare, when she knew she was to be left.

“I still yearn for all those… delicate things.” She paused for a moment, allowing space to hug carefully her previous thoughts, then deliberating with herself “I could live without you, Hecate. Yes, yes I definitely could.” Was she trying to convince herself? She swallowed the terrible prospect as best as she could “I would still be with the girls, colleagues, friends, a purpose with them, but happiness would be superfluous. A forsaken land, a dreadful one, a forbidden one.” Hecate had let her hand in her grasp, she was caressing it fearfully, reverently, just as she would have with a dove, sensing the impossible and soon to be flight. “I … do not want anything … anything else but to be a component of what surrounds you daily. For as long as there are to be days. What I want is to bask in your night, endlessly.” She made the decision to end the contact, to be spared in rejection. “Easy, so easy, simple in words yet the possible denial and potential success of it are driving me mad.”

Her voice quivered. She knew Hecate was about to smother her. So she spoke slightly louder to continue.

“I know that you are going to withdraw yourself Hecate, I know. For whatever reason you might find valid. But please, I am weary. Follow me, I have something to offer you first. You can suffocate me later, I will give you my throat willingly.” She paused “Please come with me tonight.”

Hecate eyed her for a long moment but did not recoil when the wind and Vesta embraced her to carry them in front of the greenhouse. 

For a moment, she eyed her friend in the dimly lit exterior. Miserable, Hecate wasn’t hiding the pain she felt, and it worried the young witch. Sorrow for the soon to be lovers that were not to be anymore. The trees tearfully whispered in their branches comfort for their sister’s, but none fit the bill.

She opened the colossal iron door and led Hecate at the bottom of the greenhouse. The flowers and cascading greenery brought little to no comfort to her soul. She smiled sadly with grieving excitement when she took a key out of nowhere and offered it to Hecate. 

Carefully long fingers closed around the silver and proceeded to unlock a mysterious door they were facing.

As the older witch pushed the wood, Vesta appreciated better the meaning of what was to come, what was definitely coming to get her. Void.

There would be nothing left for her in there. All guarded, all removed ten times, barren from what she had grown to worship. It was more hurtful than any contempt she could have managed to face, no, it would be simply gone, as if it had never existed. It would cut her of all sensations. She knew it would suck dry all the gardens she would have been able to build, all the flowers she would have grown.

The world was awfully quiet tonight. It wasn’t calm, it wasn’t peaceful, it was deafening.

As they proceeded inside the secluded room, she let her guest, now the true owner of the space she had created, discover what it sheltered. 

Hecate feasted with the sight of nocturnal blossoms surrounding her.

Nivis bluebells.

“Are they…?” Hecate Hardbroom hated to ask questions when she knew the answers but she needed the confirmation that this was no hallucination.

“Nivis bluebells, yes.”

“Do you have any idea of how incredibly rare...?” of course she probably had the answer to this one too, but still.

“Perhaps.” Teased Vesta quietly.

Hecate couldn’t believe her eyes. Incredibly rare indeed, glass like, the flowers were said to melt if the environment was, inexplicably, not satisfying, leaving no bush no leaves no roots no seeds to be grown again.

“But how? Even the seeds are unobtainable, how? The risk of them melting is so high that it occurs even before they have a chance to bloom. To see the petals opened and … ” she turned around dizzy “so many and so fully is … impossible.”

What made nivis bluebells so mythical was their unbelievable beauty: the translucent blue said to be shining with the night sky. Though she never had the possibility to witness it. Her, such an advanced scholar. 

As if sensing what Hecate was thinking, Vesta asked

“Would you like to see for yourself?” she whispered patiently behind her.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the flowers, she nodded in agreement.

Then Vesta’s magic permeated the air, and the roof of the greenhouse disappeared. Few seconds later, the blossoms began to attune to the moon, charging the room with power. The melodious flow blended in such an exquisite manner with Vesta’s magic it made the other witch almost delirious. Both remained ceremonially silent for several minutes.

“It’s breath-taking Vesta.” finally said Hecate. Something shattered, something cracked appeared in the rawness of her voice. Teetering over the edge, she was tasting the depths below her. She appreciated the sight of Vesta, her face nude, her not-so-blond hair tousled with sleep, in her pyjamas, the ethereal light painting her skin, SHE was breath-taking. But as she caught her staring Vesta recoiled, her aura mournful.

“I’ll leave you to it then, feel free to enjoy it as much as you like, it is yours.” She tried to sidestep the taller woman, but Hecate grabbed her arm. 

The contact shocked both of them.

“Please Hecate, no more. I too have limits, and you pulling me and pushing me away is one of them. You wanted to see the back of me, have it.”

“I was unfaithful to you, Vesta.” She blurted, desperate to explain, desperate for Vesta to remain here for an instant longer, even if it meant to lose her in the end, as it was fated.

Silence. Hecate Hardbroom was not one to find excuses for herself so nothing more was added first. No justification, no explanation. The sentence was to be given and received. She had returned the kiss that Alexandra had initiated. Unforgivably so. But as Vesta kept her eyes locked with her without moving or saying anything she continued. Things were left unsaid, as to with whom she had been unfaithful, but the younger’s witch face shown that she had guessed.

“I do not deserve any kindness of you Vesta.” she paused “And especially nothing as precious as what you have to offer.” Vesta wasn’t reacting so she continued “I want to express how sorry I am, how... disgusted I am about myself, how… deeply I … feel about you, but every word seems so shallow…” she was struggling to speak to a point she had never before, not even with Pippa, a family trait it seems. “This gift of yours… language falls short in compare with what I am looking at.”

She had been looking at Vesta, and she meant it. She knew what relationship Vesta had with the earth, well she got glimpses of it, and made her own researches. This present was not about a special room in the greenhouse with invaluable plants, no, it was Hecate Hardbroom that was presented with Vesta’s invaluable being, for her to take. No word could reach the perfect meaning, the perfect way to describe and bring the universe forward when she was to admire splendour that could never be covered by them. A pity and a delight.

“Are you… are you in love with this person?” asked the younger witch with a careful voice, the question seemed to bring nausea to her. She hadn’t removed the grip on her arm. Yet.

“No.” she tried to convey the solidity of her conviction.

She could feel a strain vanishing at her answer. Vesta's look was gentler, relieved, and almost hopeful.

“Then if what you say is true, as your heart always is, show me. Show me Hecate, how deeply you feel about me, if everything else fails you. Show me.” Vesta said. There was a heaviness in this last sentence, a dare. It was a fight or flight type of situation. She had prepared herself to be shamed, rejected after that confession, but that was all that Vesta had to answer. 

“Did you hear what I said?” asked pointedly the dark witch.

“I did, did you?” Vesta laughed sadly. She gazed fondly at their surroundings. A shiver ran through the flowers as Vesta shivered with anticipation.

There was a silence. 

“I… Yes I do understand.” The dark woman affirmed “I was expecting you… You should be … quite rightfully furious.” She added slowly.

“I should be exactly whatever I am willing to be Hecate Hardbroom. There are things that matter to me. Others that don’t. Now your move Hecate, but tread carefully, I am exhausted.” 

As if to stress her challenge, the sweet witch’s magic beckoned gently Miss Hardbroom, whispering where their skin met.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate makes her leap of faith  
'Ve been absolutely absent as life is taking a toll on me lately, wishing you all the best for this new year ! Love <3   
PS:More than usual I don't have a beta and so tired I probably made more mistakes, hope you'll still enjoy though

It had nothing of hunger nor lust. It was a fragile instant that seemed to extend itself, growing thinner by the second, more precious as it became increasingly impossible to be sustained.

Hecate let go of her grip, walking backward, she stopped in the middle of the room.

Vesta was quiet. Silence like salted tears painting her face. Was Hecate to leave her?

But then the aura of the room shifted. As Hecate trailed long black nails on the silk of her dressing gown. Determined, withstanding Vesta’s glare, she undid each button carefully.

“Breathing is the language we share with all things.” Said Hecate.

The light cast by the flowers was softer now. It created a strange glow, icy, ethereal, as if all that was present through it could vanish at any moment. So when Hecate reached to untie her belt, her focus unwavering, the scenery and the slowness of her moves made the younger woman question the realness of the events.

Hecate’s voice kept her to the firmness of the mortal plan.

“A common tongue, not acknowledged, vastly underestimated.” The knot undone, along with it velvet curtains that parted in two. “Yet spoken by all that is alive.”

It was midnight in a peculiar summer, one that Vesta had never met before and amongst the blackness that filled and claimed each space and gap, mapping territories for a world of its own, an uncharted island surfaced. Enveloped in the night sky shone a narrow cut of skin.

“I’ve always wondered then how come we never knew we so fluently, so effortlessly, so naturally could speak to the birds, to the moss and the trees?”

It was dawn in a singular winter, one that Vesta couldn’t remember and through the cool air that surrounded her seeking to nip any bit of flesh, all she could do was to feel the heat of Hecate’s skin now only inches away.

“How come I never seem to know how to speak to you?” the garment fell to the ground in a hushed whisper, so the moon could bask in her glory unseen wonders fully given.

Miss Halcyon tried to keep her eyes connected with her conversation partner (however one sided it actually was at the moment) but the dark witch paused, poised with the charm only the truest things came to possess, inviting her to feast with her gaze.

No she wasn’t a twenty year old girl anymore, nor had she kept virginal rosy cheeks or the blushing complexion, but she stood for the truth of what she were, and Vesta couldn’t stop her eyes from cascading frenetically over her shape.

Hecate Hardbroom was in front of her. She wasn’t overly confident, but she wasn’t apologetic for what she had unveiled. It wasn’t a question of “still looking good at that age” but of the grace that was only held by what was purely its own. As the darkness pooled at her feet, Nivis bluebells’ painted the pale skin in marine shades. Her shoulders were proud and bony, the round of her breast and of her hips quite lean, and the skin of her belly was not flat. What Vesta would say if her addled mind could perform such feat as to think would be that she had never seen such a fascinating beauty holding the skies. Hecate Hardbroom was divine in her own right, even details such as the hollow of her collarbone … How Vesta would have nestled her whole spirit there, and be trapped between Hecate’s heartbeat, and Hecate’s breath. The length of her arms and the grace of her poise made her look incredibly towering. The daintiness of her breast, the reverence of her womb, all of her, Vesta was struck by adoration with all that was Hecate Hardbroom. It robbed her of motion, so dumb and devoted she remained still.

Reading the sensory overload, Hecate came impossibly closer and spoke again.

“How come I never seem to know how to speak to you, when your lungs are so full and lips so pretty?”

A solid hand stroke the length of her spine as Hecate delivered the final blow to her sanity, barely above silence. It was nothing more than air, nothing short of a spell when she murmured

“Heavily pour your breath Vesta, make love to me.”


End file.
